Caged
by Persepolis130
Summary: Neji must undergo special training to serve the Hyuuga Main House, and along the way he learns that some family secrets are better left undiscovered. nejitenten nejihina Hyugacest rape nejitema COMPLETE!
1. 1

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: This was a very strange idea that came to me in bed one night. Apparently, all I think of anymore is Naruto and sex, usually a combination thereof. Go figure ; ). I'm pretty well decided on where I'm going with this fic, but if you have any ideas, suggestions, creative criticism, let me know- I'd love to hear from you. Thanks for reading!

PROLOGUE

"You called for me, uncle," Neji said, presenting himself in Hiashi's private study. Gazing about the dimly-lit room with its towering bookshelves and faded chakra charts, a strange sense of foreboding descended upon him.

"It's good to see you again, Neji," Hiashi said, looking up from his scroll. "I'd like to congratulate you on passing the Chuunin exam. You've become a fine young man, worthy of the Hyuuga name."

"Yes. Thank you," Neji replied, face expressionless. Despite the fact that he'd been getting along with his uncle since his first attempt at the exams, something didn't feel quite right about this meeting.

Hiashi frowned. "Well, I'm sure you're busy, so I won't prolong the conversation. You're well aware that bearing the Hyuuga name entails certain responsibilities."

"Of course. What is required of me?" Neji asked.

"You are now, for all practical purposes, a man," his uncle stated. "You are fifteen years old and a mid-ranked ninja, capable of carrying out any duty which would be required of an adult from the Bunke branch."

"And I willingly take on any responsibility assigned to me," Neji responded, his stiffness betraying his emotions. Making reference to the subservient Bunke branch set Neji aside as inferior, and any duties assigned to him under this pretense were bound to be unpleasant, if not humiliating. Though he seemed to be bridging the gap between the two houses, Neji never forgot the hand fate had dealt him.

"As a member of the branch family, your main objective is the protection of the Hyuuga. This means that the main house's safety and comfort come before your own, a fact which you know well."

Neji nodded curtly, seeing no point in response.

"However, as a child," Hiashi continued, "you were not expected to fulfill, or even be informed of, all of the duties of a branch house member. There are certain obligations reserved for those who have come of age."

"That is understandable," Neji replied coldly when Hiashi paused. He was sure that the man could sense his growing resentment, but his calm, deliberate demeanor remained unshaken.

"In order to prepare you, a certain amount of training is required. I have already spoken with the Hokage about the situation, and she has agreed to postpone any missions until you've finished."

Neji was taken aback. "What are you saying? I've only just become a Chuunin, and now I'm forced to stand down from my duties!"

"And I apologize for that," Hiashi said with a dismissing wave of his hand, "but given that the heir is now fourteen years old, this cannot be postponed any longer."

"Why was I never before informed of these 'responsibilities'?" Neji fumed. He no longer hated his cousin for her inherited superiority, but he wasn't sure he could ever forgive Hinata for it either. "No mention of this has ever been made, and as soon as I begin to-"

"Your father," Hiashi interrupted, "was the last one to be trained for this duty. Other than I, few but the elders are even aware of its existence."

Neji sobered, his anger receding. "So it isn't the responsibility of an adult... but the responsibility of my father's son."

"You could say that, yes," his uncle nodded, "but in any case, the task falls upon you, Neji, and its nature is to be addressed only in absolute confidence. You may continue to work with your old team until you've completed the training."

"And how long will this take?" Neji asked, beginning to feel vaguely intrigued. After all, an essential duty entrusted only to him might just be something worth having.

"It depends on how quickly you pick it up. At your age, I'd say two weeks should be sufficient."

"I'll complete it in one," Neji asserted, determined both to prove himself and to begin his work as a Chuunin.

"We'll see." Hiashi's lips curved in a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he handed Neji a slip of paper. "Be at this address tomorrow at one p.m. You'll meet your instructor there."

Neji frowned. "You won't be training me?"

Hiashi shook his head. "I never went through the training myself and would be ill prepared to train someone else. But don't doubt my ability to judge the results."

"I will exceed your expectations."

"I certainly hope so," Hiashi said, smiling that unfamiliar smile once more. "Have a good night."

As Neji left the study, the strangely ominous feeling he'd felt upon entering returned. Shaking his head, he brushed it away as the inevitable tide of fate creeping once more about his ankles. Enough to throw him off balance, but not to drag him under.

Only time would tell how wrong he was.


	2. 2

Caged

Persepolis130

Notes: Hmm... sorry for posting the prologue twice... I'm such a dip!

CHAPTER 1

Neji had some amount of trouble finding the location specified by his uncle. After nearly a half-hour of searching, he found himself knocking at the door of a well-kept, nicely landscaped home along the southwestern city wall. Having left the address in his room, he could only hope he'd read it clearly and was in the right place.

Knocking on the door, Neji considered using his Byakugan to look inside but almost immediately heard approaching footsteps.

Taking a step back, Neji wondered what the man he was about to meet would be like, knowing what he did of Hyuuga family secrets. Of course, it was hard to guess when he didn't even know what field the man was so skilled in. Being used to taking each situation as it came, Neji's ninja reasoning told him not to speculate, but he couldn't help feeling intrigued. Perhaps this man would be the very same one who had trained his father.

However, when the door opened, it was a pretty young woman with a small, fluffy white dog who appeared. She looked a little tired, but friendly. "You're a bit early," she said.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Neji started, "but I was told to meet someone here."

"Oh, of course," the woman answered, smoothing back her mussed blonde hair. "You have anyone particular in mind?"

Neji blinked. "Well... I'm not entirely sure..."

"Ah, that's alright! Come on in." Strangely, she told him not to remove his shoes.

Neji looked about the house questioningly, noting the finely decorated entryway. This was obviously the home of someone well-off, possibly a businessman. In times like these, this sort of opulence was reserved for families of noble birth and those skilled enough to create their own, monetary sort of nobility. It would then make sense that the young lady at the door was his new instructor's daughter.

"Sorry I look so awful," she told him, smiling cutely. "We usually don't get visitors 'til later."

"It's not an issue," Neji answered, though he couldn't quite see how there was anything wrong with her looks. Her short blonde hair, though messy, was nicely cut, and her legs were long and tan.

"Ah, good! So many guys are SO particular about that! So... you don't know who you're looking for? Mostly everybody else is asleep..."

Neji began to wonder who this person was. Shouldn't she know who he should talk to? And why would the entire household still be asleep? "I wasn't given a name," he finally told her.

"Well, maybe I could help you out...?" She proposed, smiling and tugging flirtily at her skirt as she petted her dog with her foot.

"I... don't think so..."

"Oh. Fine then," she said, looking put-out. "This way."

Her dog trundling close behind, the girl led Neji down a long, dim hallway with expensive-looking gold stencil designs on the walls. A dark-haired woman in fuzzy pink slippers and a lacy black slip lit up a cigarette and gave Neji an unclassifiable look as they passed her in the hall.

Leaving Neji with nothing more than a off-handed "this is it," in front of a heavy, carved wooden door, his guide scooped up her dog and headed back the way she came, sighing heavily.

Feeling more perplexed than ever, Neji was about to knock when the door was suddenly thrown open, revealing a richly-dressed middle-aged woman with heavily painted eyelids. From the graceful curve of her neck and the sweep of her thick, glossy hair, Neji could tell that she had once been stunning, but she now held more an air of confidence and authority than beauty.

"I've been expecting you, Hyuuga Neji," she told him in an low and authoritative yet pleasing voice as she escorted him in.

Upon entering the room, Neji found it even more luxurious then the others, with handmade imported rugs, thick crimson draperies, and a mahogany canopy bed draped in deeply-colored silk. Neji had never before seen this much wealth in one place.

"Please," the woman said, motioning toward the center of the room as she closed the door.

"Thank you," said Neji. The woman seemed to be evaluating him, her dark eyes following his movements as a ninja might size up his enemy. Standing solidly under her gaze, Neji saw her at last nod and turn to her desk.

"All right then, first things first," she began in a businesslike tone. "If anyone sees you here, be sure to have a plausible excuse on hand. It wouldn't do to tell them you're here on secret Hyuuga family business. Also, from now on, you will come at 3 p.m. Arrive on time."

"Of course."

"If, however, you can't make it on time, at least be sure to never be early. That wouldn't do at all."

Neji blinked.

"Nothing that takes place between the two of us will ever be repeated, so feel free to speak your mind and do as you see fit. However, violence of any sort will NOT be tolerated unless I have specifically instructed you in its use. If any of these rules are broken, I will immediately wash my hands of the entire affair, sending you home in disgrace. Am I understood?"

Neji nodded slowly, quite sure he didn't understand at all.

"In that case, there's no point in wasting time. Let's begin."

"Alright," Neji agreed, eyeing her unsurely.

"Good. You can put your clothes on the stool by the dresser."

Neji stared dully at the woman who was now draping her shawl over the arm of a high-backed chair. He must have heard wrong.

"Well, you certainly can't do it clothed, now can you?" she asked with a slight smile, removing one long, jeweled earring and then the other.

"I don't..." Neji began, unsure how to finish the thought. Understand? Want to? Think you should be out of your straightjacket?

"There's no need to be shy. It's nothing I haven't seen before." Neji watched blankly as the woman undid the clasp on her left shoulder, her dress falling open to reveal a heavy, rose-tipped breast.

"What... what kind of... place... is this...?" Neji asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched the woman disrobe.

"Oh, don't tell me Hiashi didn't tell you! Absolutely impossible that man..."

Neji stood, feet planted and jaw wide. The immaculate landscaping, the extravagant furnishings, the flirty girl at the door, the woman in the hallway with the cigarette, and now...

Oh, this was not happening, not to him. It couldn't be.

Except that it was.

Swallowing hard, Neji whispered, "This... this place is..."


	3. 3

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: I sometimes get this urge to torture Neji. I do not repent.

CHAPTER 2

Neji lay prone on the bed, covers pulled to his chin, drowsily contemplating virginity.

It's not as if it was something he'd ever really thought of before. There hadn't been any need. Ninjutsu was his life, accomplishing missions his occupation, and training his pass-time. Sex had never been a priority, only ever even considered on those nights he'd lain awake, teenage hormones driving him to yearnings easily forgotten the next morning.

But now that he didn't have it anymore, he wondered if he shouldn't have appreciated his virginity, just a little, before it was lost. Thinking about it now left him with a strange feeling, one he could only compare with the first time he'd killed.

Touching himself had never felt like this. There hadn't been the softness, the warmth, the velvet smoothness of another's flesh against his. And then the slick heat, fevered kisses, the way his head spun and vision blurred.

If someone had tried to describe to him how it would feel, the overwhelming physical connection he could share with another human being, he'd have laughed at them. But then, there were some things words just weren't fit to describe.

From the corner of his eye, he saw that the woman's eyes were half closed, one hand resting beside her cheek like a sleeping infant. He wished she'd stayed closer, perhaps even so close that he could have fallen asleep inside of her.

Closing his eyes, Neji sighed with satisfaction, a strange drowsiness overtaking him As he drifted off, he couldn't ever remember feeling closer to perfection.

When his eyes finally opened, the woman was sitting at her desk writing, a long, satin robe draped around her.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake," she said, smiling softly. In the dimming evening light, with her hair down around her shoulders, she seemed to possess an ethereal beauty she'd lacked when he'd first seen her, and Neji felt a flush rise to his cheeks.

Laughing melodically, she shook her head. "No more today, it's far too late. Come and get your things back on, and we'll talk."

Climbing sluggishly out of bed, Neji pulled on his pants, still really wishing he'd been left to doze.

"Your first time, hmm?" the woman asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. "I've seen worse. Though I've seen much better as well."

Buttoning his shirt, Neji paused, hazily aware of her words. "What are you saying?"

"Your stamina is exceptional, but your control is severely lacking. You don't masturbate much, do you?"

"Why are you saying that?" Neji asked, starting to feel irritated as the sleepiness left his mind.

"Don't worry, we'll work on it. Also your hands. You clearly have no idea what to do with them. You almost seemed squeamish about touching me. Oh, and your anatomical knowledge. Horrific. That will take some work as well."

"But why are you saying all of these things?" Neji asked, anger rising. "You're not making any sense." He felt as if he'd been slapped in the face. In fact, he'd rather that had been the case.

"Mmm... you still don't understand, do you?"

"I haven't understood a single thing that's happened all day!" Neji all but shouted, infuriated over both his insulted abilities and ruined post-coital bliss.

She frowned at him. "Your uncle said you needed training, did he not?"

Neji regarded her hostilely. "I certainly can't see what this has to do with training. And on top of that," he sneered, "I am a chuunin ninja, master of Kaiten and the legendary sixty-four hands of Hakke! Why would a WHORE like YOU speak to ME like this? What makes you think you have the RIGHT!"

He fully expected anger in return, even hoping for it, since it would at least be something he could grasp. Instead, a kind look appeared on the woman's face, and she approached him. "Neji, my dear, I am not a whore," she smiled, cupping his chin in her palm, soft fingers sliding gently across his skin.

"...you're not?" Neji asked, feeling suddenly very strange beneath her gaze.

"No," she said in a low voice, kissing him softly on the cheek. "You are."


	4. 4

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: This chapter is slightly edited to keep it from being NC-17, so be warned, and don't read if sexual imagery upsets you. I'll eventually post it on the adult fanfiction site unedited. Also, for some reason, all of my chapters are ending up about two pages long. It's really quite odd. Anyway, thanks to Stratton (whom I seriously freaked out by mentioning OroKabu and the possible applications of the sannin's tongue in such a situation) for pre-reading and answering weird questions about guys and sex.

CHAPTER 3

"Alright, Neji, twelfth bout!" Neji moved into position as Tenten pulled back her weapons, taut chakra strings glowing dully before the boy's Byakugan eyes.

Tenten's blades aimed toward him, Neji focused his chakra, readying for the assault. He wasn't using Kaiten today, instead fending off each individual blade with a direct blast of chakra from his palm. It was much more difficult, requiring the intense type of physical and mental concentration that he usually found invigorating.

This morning though, it left him feeling drained and unsettled. No matter what he did, he couldn't distance his thoughts from last night.

Of course, what all of it really meant still baffled him. After so sweetly proclaiming him a whore (which Neji could only hope was a failed attempt at wit, though fate hinted otherwise), the woman had refused to explain further. Instead, proclaiming him dangerously close to breaking the "no violence" rule, she sat him down in a velvet-upholstered armchair and stacked his lap full of books.

Examining the pile, Neji wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disturbed. His new reading material ranged anywhere from medical handbooks detailing male and female reproductive anatomy, to friendly-looking manga how-to manuals, to a particularly tasteless piece of pornography entitled "Make out Paradise."

After reviewing his choices, he decided to start with the former, since it seemed safer. Some time later though, the woman had undressed, having him point out his new anatomical knowledge on her naked body. It was like a twisted sex-ed class, real-life examples included.

Neji could only imagine that most boys his age would jump at the chance for this sort of thing. However, though he hadn't realized it before, he'd been perfectly satisfied with ignorance. His awkwardness around the woman had not subsided in the least, and he was quite sure a few of the medical illustrations had burned his retinas.

For whatever reason, the cutaway diagram of vaginal penetration was a particularly persistent one.

It seemed that whenever he closed his eyes, the image crept in, and Neji was never sure whether to blush or shiver. He usually ended up doing both. The thought that he himself had been in that exact position with that woman...

Even now he could picture it so clearly that-

Neji hissed as he felt the shuriken nick his arm, the sting jolting him out of his reverie.

"Oh! Neji, are you alright?"

Feeling Tenten's hand on his shoulder, Neji brushed it off. "I'm fine, it's barely a scratch. I just lost concentration, that's all."

"Oh... Well I don't suppose it's because I'm getting so much better?" she asked. "I've been working really hard to-"

"No. I was just distracted. Do it again."

Tenten beamed, cheeks flushed. "Okay!"

Neji scowled. How had he gotten stuck training with her again? Oh yes, he wasn't allowed to start work as a chuunin, and Gai-sensei and Lee had gone off for some super-secret, ultra-private, hush-hush (a.k.a. utterly ridiculous) exercise, leaving Neji with only Tenten as a training companion.

Of course, Neji wasn't going to cry about the two of them being gone. It was much quieter this way, with less Gai-flamboyance and random eardrum-piercing Lee sound effects. But Tenten could be difficult sometimes.

Especially when she got giggly.

Going through the exercise again, this time flawlessly as usual, Neji felt a bit better, but he still couldn't shake the strangely upsetting image from his mind. As his teammate gathered her arsenal, he stretched his right shoulder and walked to the nearby stump he'd set his water on earlier.

"So, Neji..." Tenten started, approaching him as he sipped. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tonight. My dad's out of town this week, and it's kind of lonely at my place, so...?"

"I think not," he told her, re-capping his water. Not this again...

"Oh, that's right, you have that family stuff, huh? How is it?"

"Hn," Neji replied succinctly. It wasn't as if she wanted to know the truth anyway.

"Mmm," Tenten smiled twirling a kunai around her finger. "Well, you know I'm always here to train with. You know, morning, afternoon, late at night with nobody around to see us..."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Neji told her, turning brusquely away.

For an instant, he'd visualized her as the other half of that diagram.

Tenten giggled.

XXXXX

"You smell," the woman declared upon his entry. Her eyes painted in shades of blue, she was wearing a gown of diaphanous silk this time, her dark nipples showing faintly through the pale fabric.

"I came straight from training," Neji told her irritably, forcing himself not to stare. She looked captivating, and no one had ever told him he smelled.

"Well, don't come here stinking like that again, or you'll have to go home," she declared with a wave of her hand as she shut the door behind him.

"Fine. Are we starting now?" Neji asked, crossing his arms.

"No."

Neji blinked, a strange sense of relief washing over him. "...really?"

"Certainly not. Your clothes are still on."

Sighing, Neji tugged off his sandals. So much for wishful thinking.


	5. 5

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: Is there a Hell in Japanese religion? If not, I'm pretending there is. Also, if incest bothers you, avoid this fic from now on. Seriously. And finally, thanks to teamgaifan for the great feedback- you totally figured it out! Sorry about Tenten, but it is for a reason. The leetenten wasn't mine though... reading something like that might burn my eyes... are you thinking of shinotenten? 'Cause that's fuuuuuuun D.

CHAPTER 4

"Better," the woman proclaimed, rolling Neji unceremoniously off of her.

Neji frowned blearily, watching her nicely curved hips sway as she padded quietly to her robe. "...are you going to do this every time... jump right up after...? ...it's disconcerting..." he grumbled.

"And are you going to fall asleep every time?" She asked over her shoulder as she secured the tie at her waist. "It's hardly fitting."

"What do you mean? I did it four times..." Forcing his overly-relaxed body into a sitting position by sheer willpower, Neji swung his legs over the side of the mattress, coming down onto the ground with a thump. "And maybe you could explain why I shouldn't. You still haven't given me any answers."

"Ah, that," she replied with an air of dismissal as she flipped through a stack of papers on her desk. "When I said you were a whore... well, you may have misunderstood my meaning."

"Why am I not surprised?" Neji muttered as he pulled on his pants, frowning at how cold the fabric felt against his flushed skin. He was also kind of messy, and he wished he'd thought to clean himself off first. But his pants were dirty from training anyway, so he supposed it didn't matter so much.

Jotting something down, the woman made a small noise, but her back was turned, so its meaning evaded him. Sighing and smoothing her hair down over one shoulder, she set down the pen and turned to him, eyes intent, almost as if she were working up her courage.

Crossing her arms, the woman suddenly declared, "It's fate,"

Neji blinked, wrinkled shirt dangling from his fingers. "What?"

"That's what your father said. 'It's fate.' " She smiled, tucking a stray lock of dark, glossy hair behind her ear.

Neji regarded her, startled. "Did you train my father, too?"

"Only briefly," she laughed, quickly becoming serious again, "but I hope you understand as he did. Safety isn't only the physical things, you know."

Neji shook his head, baffled by her words. And, truthfully, a little grossed out.

"Protection of one's clan is more than their physical well-being. It has to do with reputation, esteem of others. Can you imagine what would happen if the Hyuuga were to fall into disreputable regard?" she asked, leaning back against the desk.

"That's impossible," he told her as he slid his shirt over sweaty shoulders. "There's no family more admired than the Hyuuga."

"It only takes one thoughtless act to ruin a reputation, you know. A single deed can cause scandal enough to plunge an entire family into disgrace. Especially if it involves the heir. You know, she's at the age where things can get dangerous for a young woman. Imagine if she were to be inappropriately involved with a boy. Caught kissing him. Or worse."

"Hinata! You can't be serious! She's the most innocent girl I've ever met!" He pictured his cousin's blushing face, down-turned before a grinning Naruto. "She'd pass out before his lips touched hers! Hell would freeze over first!"

"I don't know anything about Hell," the woman told him, "But I do know something of what girls her age dream of, having once been one myself. Given the right circumstances, I guarantee you she could manage it. And imagine if she got pregnant."

Neji felt blindly for the bed behind him, plunking himself down. Of course the woman was right that it would be terribly shocking. Values in Konoha were still very traditional when it came to sex. It was alright for a man, but upper-class young women were to be chaste and innocent. For a noble lady to be sexually involved premaritally would cause a huge scandal. Even something as simple as being seen alone with a boy was enough to start rumors.

Neji certainly couldn't imagine Hinata doing anything like that, especially since Naruto, the only boy she'd ever looked at, was away training. But then what did HE know? Up until yesterday, he hadn't pictured himself having sex either, and look where fate had led him...

A gentle hand on his shoulder, Neji looked up into dark, warm eyes. "And that is why you're here."

He tried to connect Hinata and Naruto with his current situation but drew a blank. Though with her standing like that, robe dipping open, he imagined he could hardly help it.

Her smile was kind as she told him, "You will tend to her needs, Neji."

"Tend to her... needs...?"

"There's no shame in being seen unescorted in public with your cousin. Even if you two were to be caught in an embrace, people would think little of it. You will satisfy her curiosity and keep her urges in check. I'll teach you the appropriate jutsu to prevent pregnancy as well as what to do should the unthinkable happen."

Neji swallowed, throat dry.

"Neji, she'll be safe with you. As will the reputation of your family."

"But that's..." Neji searched for the right word but could only come up with, "SICK!"

Face suddenly cold, the woman turned away from him, stalking to a nearby bookshelf. "Well, don't get angry with me, I'm not the one who came up with it. That's the way it's always been. Be glad she's sweet and harmless and not a raging, hormonal nympho."

Neji grimaced. The thought of sex with his cousin was nothing less than appalling. He'd never be able to do something like that, no matter what reason the woman gave him. It was so unthinkable it was almost making him physically ill.

That and he'd just discovered he hated the word 'nympho.'

"Now then, here's your work for tonight." Not missing a beat, she handed the dazed Neji a red leather-bound volume. "Study as many as you think you can manage, and be prepared to demonstrate at the end of the night."

Thoughtlessly opening the cover, Neji couldn't help but cringe. Even with his ninja training, he wouldn't have thought human bodies could bend that way. Or that they'd want to. And why the hell was the woman upside down in this one? Did his "trainer" think Hinata would want him to do this to her?

Neji blanched at the thought of touching his cousin like that, the illustrations somehow making the notion more real. It was a crime against nature that it had even been suggested, and he was ashamed at how thinking about it made him feel strangely warm inside.

Imagining how Hinata's soft, pale skin would feel against him, hesitant fingers brushing across his chest, he was ashamed to feel his breath catch in his chest. It was disgusting. But he couldn't help wondering about how her mouth would taste. About her lips parting, yielding to his kiss. About the breathy little sounds she'd make as he-

"Oh, and Neji," he jumped as the woman interrupted, her hand covering the sinfully enticing illustration. Leaning down to rub her knuckles gently across his chin, breath warm across his neck, she said softly, "I realize have no natural talent in the matter, but you could at least TRY to give me an orgasm. It's all becoming quite tedious if you must know the truth."

Cheeks flaming as she patted his head as one might a small child, Neji hid behind his book, trying desperately not to think of orgasms and Hinata's legs around his waist.

He cursed fate yet again when he failed.


	6. 6

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: catcuriousitykillme posed an interesting point- certainly not everyone considers a relationship between cousins to be incest. In fact, some areas/religions encourage unions between cousins. I'm not sure how they feel about it in Japan, but Neji's opinion is clear. However, this aside, there will most assuredly be incest.

Also, there's nothing terribly graphic about it, but if reading about Neji's bum freaks you out (sorry!), don't continue. No, it's not yaoi or anything, it's just weirdness.

CHAPTER 5

It was his sixth day of "training," and Neji thought he'd done it all.

After the initial shock, things fell into place, seeming almost normal now. With the help of his "trainer," he'd experienced everything from tender, romantic cuddling to straight-out mindless fucking, finding his preference to be somewhere in between. She usually had specific plans for him, but sometimes, at the end of the night, she'd let him experiment.

When he had his choice, he liked to feel her body beneath him, lips at his neck and arms around his shoulders, their legs entangled, bodies joined. Or, bracing himself against the headboard, he'd slide her down onto him, hands directing her hips as he rocked gently into her. Other times, taking her from behind, he would reach around to caress her breasts,or slide his fingers further down to rub smooth, slickcircles against her as she made those sounds he couldn't get enough of.

So after all this, he'd justifiably come to believe he'd grown out of being shocked. After all, what could there be he hadn't tried? However, it was now clear that he had been quite mistaken.

"You want to put WHAT up my WHERE?" Eyes wide, he gaped as the woman smacked the object lightly against her palm.

"You heard me," she said, one softly-curled lock falling across her brow as she tilted her head expectantly.

"No," he told her, arms crossed against his naked chest. "Absolutely not."

"Wrong answer. Turn around."

"I said no, and that means NO! Hinata would definitely NOT do this to me!" he shouted, clenching his teeth.

"If you're scared..." she began.

"I am NOT scared! I am a chuunin ninja-"

"-master of the Kaiten and the Sixth-Four Hands of blah, blah, blah, I remember the spiel. But this is the last of the basics, and unless you'd like me to bring in a man to-"

"NO!"

"Then snap to it."

Ass still planted firmly on the bed, Neji raised his chin and sent the woman the type of glare that made grown men wet themselves. "I'm NOT doing it, and there's no way in HELL you'll ever convince me!" he declared.

XXXXX

Sprawled face-down on the bed, pillow over his head, Neji once again cursed fate.

"You see, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" she asked, rubbing his back soothingly.

"It was hideous," Neji moaned, pulling the pillow tighter over his ears. If there were ninja ranks for sexual persuasion, this woman would be Hokage.

"Hideous in that I was right, or hideous that you liked it?" she asked, her weight lifting off the bed.

"...ngh..."

Neji tried in vain to shut out the melodic laughter that followed. If only she'd stayed dressed...

"Well, your performance was acceptable- the writhing in ecstasy was a good addition-"

Neji groaned.

"-so I have a mission for you."

"Stop talking. I'm taking a nap."

"Sleeping after sex? I'm shocked." She didn't sound it. "But I'm going to give you your mission and see you out. I have better things to do than listen to you snore."

"Shut up."

"Have sex with someone else."

"Fine... what do you want?" he grumbled, lifting the pillow from his head.

"That's your mission. You have to sleep with someone else. A virgin. We'll call it a trial run."

Neji sighed heavily as he dragged himself up, annoyed when it hurt. Sleep with a virgin. Of course. She had to make sure he could manage with Hinata. Who would never, ever, EVER want to have sex with him. Not that she should; that was vile. As was taking someone's virginity as a "trial run."

"That's highly immoral," he told her half-heartedly. He hadn't been doing so well getting his way, and he didn't have high hopes. "No girl would do that, giving up her maidenhood so easily."

The woman rolled her eyes. " 'Maidenhood'... how old-fashioned! I know for a fact there are a number of young women who'd give their eye teeth to sleep with you. They don't care about morality! You're a Hyuuga, a genius, a superior ninja headed straight to the top! ...and with a very nice ass, to boot."

"So NOW you compliment me," he mumbled, sifting through the rumpled sheets for his headband.

"It'll be different with someone else, and you need to experience that," she said, making it sound like a matter of course. "Especially with a virgin."

"I'd feel like a predator," he said, fingers closing around the familiar blue fabric. "And besides, how would I arrange it?"

"Well, that's up to you. But I don't want to see you again until you're prepared to tell me all about it, in graphic, scintillating detail."

"Which means I'm stuck doing genin work until I succeed in deflowering an innocent girl. Pleasant."

She sighed. "...deflowering... honestly, where DO you get these expressions? But yes, that is correct. Come back when you're finished, but remember not to be early."

Neji scowled at the metal-etched leaf in his hand. "Only a man without honor would take advantage of a respectable woman, and I am an honorable man. But being an honorable man, I can't have relations with an unrespectable woman, for fear of compromising my honor. And since only an unrespectable woman would have sex with a man who lies to her, which I would be forced to do-"

"Stop over-analyzing it," the woman said, shaking her head. "People have sex all the time for worse reasons, I assure you."

"I'm not 'people,' " Neji told her indignantly. "I'm above that. Above THEM."

"Well," she told him with a strangely wistful, wholly beautiful smile, "it doesn't look like you are anymore."


	7. 7

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: Very nice to see both nejihina and nejitenten supporters! Unfortunately, I can't really please both camps, but I'll do my best, I promise! Sorry for dissing the Inuzuka family, but I just couldn't resist. Next chapter will explain why Tenten's acting a bit oddly- she's NOT really OOC, honest! Thanks again to Stratton for the breast assistance (really). Anmitsu is a traditional warm-weather Japanese dessert with fruit, sweet bean paste, and jelly cubes- I've had a variation without the sweet beans, and it's excellent. I wouldn't have tuned it down either!

CHAPTER 6

Night was falling as Neji trudged to the training grounds, inwardly cursingtheir isolated location. He desperately needed a workout to focus his thoughts. Where the hell was he supposed to find a girl who'd let him have sex with her right away, no questions asked? And not some loose Inuzuka, either- a virgin!

Of course Neji had always accepted the importance of women. When he was old enough, he would marry and provide for a proper wife who would bear and raise his children with honor and dignity. And if he stayed in his uncle's good graces, Hiashi might even use his influence to arrange a suitable match.

But all the superfluities it took to attract a woman in the modern way... fancy dinners, exotic flowers, expensive chocolates and flashy jewelry... even if lowered himself to such things, he certainly didn't have the time now! Starting his work as a chuunin couldn't wait for all that!

And to add insult to injury, he'd read in those books- the ones that didn't make his face turn beat red- that woman craved emotional involvement, something he certainly wasn't willing to give to someone he'd immediately ditch. Or to anyone, really.

If only there was some way out, some loophole. He'd learned from Naruto that destiny didn't have to be accepted. That you could fight against it, forge your own path. But he'd been through all possible options a dozen times, to no avail. After he'd promised his uncle he'd complete the training- in a week, no less- he'd show himself as either cowardly or incapable if he backed out, jeopardizing his future as both a Hyuuga and as a chuunin.

This time, fate had him trapped.

The familiar sight of the training ground rose from beyond the horizon, and Neji felt relieved, the mere idea of normalcy calming. Breaking into a trot, Neji headed toward his favorite location for concentrating, obsessing, and honing his byakugan.

Standing with the three numbered poles behind him, he tilted his head to place the third directly in his blind spot and focused his attention. At this distance, he could see only the top and bottom of the painted number, but he had a suspicion that if he trained enough, he'd eventually be able to whittle the undetectable area down.

Unfortunately for his blind spot, he could hold his attention for a mere forty-eight minutes before his earlier preoccupation got the better of him, and he found himself concentrating more on how he was going to win over a virgin than how he was going to win in battle. Intensely annoyed at the black void located where the 3 should have been, Neji deactivated his byakugan, sighing deeply.

He didn't have much time to feel irritated with himself though, because a familiar voice suddenly cut through the soft evening sound of chirping crickets, introducing a whole new brand of irritation. "Neji! Hey!"

"Hello, Tenten," he said unenthusiastically, turning his back to her to glare into the forest.

"Still at it, huh?" she asked, walking up to him. "You're really dedicated!"

"Yes. Would you like to join me?" Perhaps having several dozen deadly-pointed objects aimed at him would help in his deliberations. It usually did.

"Oh... Well I actually- it's sort of embarrassing- but I forgot one of my best kunai here earlier, and I just came back to get it," she giggled, bending down next to him and coming back up with the aforementioned weapon. "I'm a little tired from training this morning, so I'll have to pass."

"Fine," he replied, not sure whether he was more annoyed because she was standing so close or because a kunai had been laying mere feet from him this whole time without him even noticing it.

"...though I haven't had dinner yet, if you want to go out..." she added with a twirl of the weapon, smiling mischievously.

Great. This again...

Neji walked to the nearest post, half to stretch his calves against it, and half to escape from Tenten's alarming proximity. She smelled feminine in a way he wished he hadn't noticed. "Not interested."

"You could come back to my place for dessert later," she told him, fingers in her hair poking absently at one of her tightly-coiled buns. "I have fresh fruit, and I could make some anmitsu for-"

"I have a lot on my mind right now," Neji told her, exasperated that she'd followed him once again. Hadn't she ever heard of personal space? If this kept up, he'd never work out a plan to bed a virgin! How was he supposed to get any thinking done with her leaning over him like that? Especially with her out-raised arm pulling her loosely-buttoned shirt wide open across her-

Oh damn. Neji tried not to gawk at the newly-revealed, softly-curving mounds as his mind went straight to his pants.

This was terrible! He'd NEVER thought this way about her before- she was his teammate! How could this be happening? He'd barely even noticed TentenHAD breasts! How could he be thinking about them NOW? ...about the silky flesh filling his palms, the soft pink tips hardening beneath his touch, his lips trailing kisses across them, tongue gliding against the warm, salty flesh...

Shit! All the sex with that woman must have warped his mind! God, he'd become a pervert!

Neji took a deep breath, face flushed and pants appallingly tight, the unexpected erotic display holding him in thrall.

He heard Tenten giggle as she lowered her arm, frustratingly obstructing his delightful view. Fingers under his chin, she raised his gaze back to eyelevel. "My anmitsu's sweet and juicy..." she murmured, blush tinting her cheeks.

Neji looked blankly up at her cutely smiling face, swallowing hard. "Tenten," he asked, "are you a virgin?"


	8. 8

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: First off, Neji some slightly more specific things to Tenten before I censored it, and I unfortunately don't think it quite has the same impact anymore. Let me know (or check my profile for the link- it'll be there in a few days) if you'd like the uncensored version. Also, it'd be easier to write these positions if I had a boyfriend or... some really bendy action figures or something. I did discover that my desk is about the height of Neji's shoulders, though...

CHAPTER 7

One of Tenten's legs thrown over Neji's shoulder, she lounged on her back, unbound hair a dark, silken pool behind her. One hand lying forgotten above her head, the fingers of the other lazily massaged a lightly bruised breast. "It's really hot when you use your byakugan," she told him.

"Mmm," Neji affirmed. Kneeling on her sleeping mat with her back propped against his knees, he caressed her up-tilted leg with one hand, while the other roamed across her body. Seeing through the byakugan, he noted how her chakra would flare in unexpected locations as her stomach flexed when he reached a particularly delicate place. Anything was better than thinking about the horrible wrong he'd just done.

"You don't think..." her breath hitched, "I'm dirty, do you? Being this way?"

You ARE dirty. "Why would I think that?"

"Well, it just might seem that way... you know... since you don't know the whole story..."

"I don't know what you mean," he told her. This is all your fault. You made me do this.

"I've always wanted this... even before I knew what it was."

"That's stupid," he said. And now you've ruined yourself.

She laughed and slid her leg down his side, pulling herself up to straddle his thighs. Neji frowned at the loss of his distraction. Deactivating his byakugan, he settled instead for gripping her hips to pull her closer.

"I think I always knew it would be you. That you were more to me than just a teammate," she breathed against his neck. "The way it makes me feel just watching you move, Neji, it's..."

Not in the least interested in her explanation, Neji took her earlobe between his teeth, shifting his weight to bring their bodies firmly together. Ignoring things was easier when a simple roll of his hips shot sparks through him.

"...and I knew you were too focused on ninjutsu to notice me if I didn't do something... mmm..." she pulled his lips down to her neck, "a little drastic..."

Lips pressed to a passion-inflicted bruise, Neji paused, frowning. "That's why you've been all but throwing yourself at me for the past three months?" Not that he'd recognized it for what it was at the time, but...

"A kunoichi knows what she wants and gets it. Where would Tsunade-sama be if she'd waited for a man to approve her every move? Definitely not Hokage, that's for sure... ah... hey, go back to my ear now," she told him.

Just to be contrary, Neji moved his lips down to her collarbone, hooking one hand around her firm backside.

"And I wasn't wrong, was I?" she asked. "Just look how perfect we are together..."

Tenten squeaked as Neji pushed her sharply back on the mat. "Enough talk," he announced, forcing back his guilty anger with lust. "You keep saying stupid things."

Giggling, Tenten pulled him down to her, and Neji didn't hesitate. After all, it had nothing to do with feelings. This was his mission, and he had to make a full report.

XXXXX

Despite the pressing matter of taking up his chuunin rank, Neji didn't go back to report to the woman the next night.

Instead, his anger tempered by soft caresses and a good night's sleep, he took Tenten out to dinner. After all, he was a genius Hyuuga, and it was only natural for her to be attracted to him. The fact that anything had come of her infatuation was entirely his fault, and the thought left him feeling more guilty than angry.

Tenten, of course, was blissfully ignorant. She practically glowed as he pulled out her chair, setting a warm, kunai-callused hand on his atop the table for the duration of the meal and blushing brightly when the waiter brought only one spoon with their shared dessert.

Neji didn't like it, but it was the least he could do, given the circumstances. When he went back to report his accomplished mission tomorrow, he'd have to ask about the best way to get things back to normal. They had to work together peacefully with Lee as a team, and a girlfriend was the last thing he needed, no matter how nice it was to wake up with her warm, supple body curled tightly in his embrace.

It went without saying that he hadn't planned on going home with her after the meal. But her hand on his shoulder and look in her eyes told him that she wouldn't be satisfied leaving alone. And besides, he knew it wasn't right, but after the wasted time, money, and effort, he felt he deserved it.

Having had her once (well, six times, really), he now felt oddly entitled. Which made him feel sick. Although he hadn't technically lied, he'd taken her virginity, one of the most precious gifts a woman could bestow upon a man, under false pretenses.

Back in her room that night, he found it strange, even as Tenten's mouth crushed his hungrily, his hands all but ripping her dress from her shoulders, that sex had become something he so highly valued, even to the possible detriment of his career.

Maybe it was because it was different with Tenten. He wasn't sure he liked her more than the woman; in fact, he might even like her less. Her looks were much more common, and she didn't have the same quick wit. But there was something about her lack of pretense that pleased him.

While his trainer had been polished, everything was new to Tenten. Of course it had been awkward at first, and he'd had to apply a minor healing jutsu to relieve the sharp stinging she'd felt when he'd first stretched her to accommodate him. Thinking of the soft, comforting things he'd been forced to say to her then almost made his stomach churn. But her body had been firmer, her breasts higher,gasps more sincere, and knowing no better, she'd been happy to do whatever he liked.

This was undoubtedly what the woman had meant when she'd said it would be different with a virgin.

Some hours later, once more overwhelmed by bodily fulfillment, he drifted off to sleep, his senses filled with Tenten's soft breathing, her warm skin, and the scent of sex in the air.

And he wondered if he'd ever be able to go without it again.


	9. 9

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: Omigod, I love you reviewers! And I'm so glad to give you some nejitenten since, I agree, it's in short supply. I think "Random person" posed a really good question though: "does he actually feel love for her rather than just lust?" Also, Hinata's a couple chapters off, but I guarantee she's coming eventually (pun vaguely intended). 

CHAPTER 8

The next day after training, angry that he'd wasted time, Neji went to make his report.

"Tell my uncle I'm finished with this absurd training of his!" he demanded the woman, door still rattling on its hinges.

Unfazed, she turned her charcoal accented eyes back down toward her paperwork. Her hair draped loosely across her right shoulder, she wore an emerald gown that shimmered like ripples in ocean water as she moved. "Get bent."

Neji gaped. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Not only are you rude, but you're early. It's quarter past two," she glared. "If you weren't already done with the training, you would be now."

"I don't care about your stupid rules! The only thing I care about is getting my life back, and you're holding me up!"

A highly annoyed look graced her otherwise enchanting features as she rose to face him. "Deal with it."

"What, you're going to send me away!" he shouted.

She snorted and somehow managed to make it sound dignified. "You're a bit slow on the uptake, aren't you?"

"But"

"I know you've done as I asked. I've already told Hiashi. Now go."

"Oh..." he felt somehow disappointed. "So... we're done?"

"Yes. GO."

He was filled with the same odd sort of disbelief as when, during his first Chuunin exam, the seemingly defeated Naruto shot up from the ground to knock him unconscious. So it was over then...

Struck by a sudden impulse, he asked, "What's your name?"

She laughed as she closed the distance between them with graceful steps. "Your training is over, and I owe you nothing more. From this point, you're just another man, another customer. And to put it bluntly, you can't afford me."

"I hate you," he announced.

"You always were a sweet one," she told him, soft fingers against his cheek. "And besides, what would your little girlfriend think if you could call prostitutes by name?"

"Don't talk about her. She doesn't have anything to do with this," he scowled. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"Ah," the woman acknowledged with a patronizing smile. "Then who is she?"

Neji searched for the answer, but all he could think of was the way the woman's eyes shone now as they had when she'd touched him softly, whispering praise against his naked skin. "She's..." He could hardly believe he'd never see those eyes again. "...not you."

"And thank the heavens for that," the woman whispered as she kissed his cheek. "Goodbye."

Neji left then, but he couldn't resist a backward glance. And she appeared to him in that instant as she had when he'd first seen her: an undeniably elegant, beautiful woman whose years had finally caught up with her. She looked tired and alone as she watched him go, someone too often desired, too rarely loved.

Or maybe that was just how he wanted her to look.

Neji felt a strange pang in his chest as he closed the door behind him, knowing that a stage in his life was now over, and no matter how much he'd resented it, he'd never be the same again.

In a perfect world, or at least one ruled by a benevolent fortune, the story of Neji's afternoon would have ended there, on a humbling, bittersweet note. But, as he well knew, the world was far from perfect, and fate was far from kind.

Of course it was because he'd broken the rule and come early. He should've listened, but such a regulation seemed so arbitrary to him. Seeing the tall, dark-haired man at the end of the hall though, an icy chill ran up his spine, and he realized how wrong he'd been. And did Hyuuga Neji ever hate being wrong.

Stopping dead in his tracks as their eyes met, Neji felt as if he'd been caught in the hold of a deadly new jutsu. Hearing a girl somewhere down the hall moan, a man's harsh shout following shortly after, Neji braced himself. The man in the hallway sent him a sheepish half-smile and a slightly awkward wave.

"Hello, Neji..."

Neji blanched. Oh, this was SO not happening. His tongue felt thick in his mouth as he managed to respond, "...hello... Gai-sensei..."

And then he made a run for it.

XXXXX

"I'm sorry you had a bad afternoon, Neji," Tenten told him.

"Hmph," Neji grunted. If only she knew.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes," he told her, pulling on his shirt. He wasn't sure if it was true. "Now get dressed."

"How much did this place cost?" she asked, making no motion to obey as she snuggled back into the bed.

"Too much to pay for another hour. And I have to be somewhere." He scowled at a missing button. Were all adults perverts?

"Neji..." Tenten started, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes as she sat up. "I'm not complaining or anything, but... sometimes it seems like all we ever do is have sex," she said, frowning.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded. Hopefully, if Neji couldn't afford the woman, Gai-sensei couldn't either. "I took you out. And we train together every day. Now if you don't get your things on"

"That's not what I mean! I know we've only been together for a little while, but normal couples do things where they don't have to end up naked!" she exclaimed, sliding off the bed and starting toward him. "I just feel like"

"What the hell else is there?" he scowled, doing his best to push thoughts of his perverted sensei aside. "It's what you wanted, isn't it?" Dwelling on that sort of thing couldn't be good.

Tenten looked distressed. "Well..."

"Whatever. I have to go," he pronounced, making for the door.

But as he turned the lock, he felt a warm touch on his shoulder, and he sighed, letting his hand be lowered.

"I hope you feel better," Tenten said quietly. "And I just want to spend time with you. Without it being all about sex. That's all."

She wrapped her arms around him, twisting to pull him into an embrace. Neji knew he shouldn't, but he let it happen, drawing her naked body into his arms. Loving the warmth of her touch, he breathed in her scent, his senses full of her. There was nothing that smelled better than a woman after sex. Except maybe one just before, at the very instant you knew you could have her.

He sighed, giving in. "I'll take you out tonight. Be ready at eight," he instructed, kissing her lips softly. "Look stunning."

Tenten giggled and dashed for her clothes. Neji sighed, trying to calculate the price for a full night. With her father back in town, this was going to get expensive.


	10. 10

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: After the Gai-creepiness of last chapter, this installment's a lot more serious. Nonconsensual/rape/torture warning, but (as with other chapters) nothing terribly graphic. I'm a bit nervous people won't like the plot twist, but I'm really happy with it, myself. I might actually rewrite this chapter a bit, extend it and whatnot, and publish it as a stand-alone. What do you think? And for the record, most sake has about the same amount of alcohol as wine.

CHAPTER 9

Neji sat across the table from Hiashi, zabuton pillow soft against his shins, as his uncle poured a cup of sake. Setting it in front of Neji, he nodded, motioning for him to drink as he lifted his own cup.

After a moment's hesitation, Neji followed suit. Of course he wasn't twenty yet and shouldn't, especially since he only had an hour before he was supposed to meet Tenten. But he felt very adult with the cup in his hand, and as the chilled, undoubtedly expensive sake filled his mouth, he decided Tenten wouldn't mind.

"I have received favorable reports of your progress," Hiashi told him, hint of a smile on his lips. "I trust it hasn't been overly tedious."

"I've done as asked, nothing more, nothing less," Neji replied expressionlessly, taking another sip of the semi-sweet, entirely delicious liquid.

Hiashi looked about to say something, but he smiled instead and raised his cup to his lips, and the two drank in companionable silence.

Sitting in the tranquil evening stillness, knees warm under the short-legged kotatsu, Neji felt irrefutably relaxed. His cup refilled whenever low, the far-away sound of wind chimes and busy servants soothing his senses, he felt for the first time at home in his uncle's presence. It raised a sense of pride within him.

Why he had no indication at this point of his fate was something he'd later ponder at length.

Perhaps it was solely due to the fact that, with Hiashi's wrist almost continually tipping the decanter over his cup, the liquor overtook Neji much more quickly than he'd expected. Maybe he felt that he'd now truly become an adult, Hiashi's equal. Or maybe he was just an innocent fool.

But in any case, his eyelids eventually started to droop and his hands became clumsy, and he swore as he tipped his cup too soon, liquid trickling down his chin. Looking down at his soiled shirt, he cursed again, attempting to set the cup down safely on the table, but succeeding only in dumping the rest of its flavorful contents across the fine inlaid wood top in his haste.

Hiashi laughed, and the sound made Neji pause. "Were you planning on passing out before admitting you'd had enough?" he asked. Neji's head reeled as he focused on his uncle, who had risen from his place and was approaching him.

Neji frowned. "I spilled it..."

His uncle laughed again, the unfamiliar sound pleasant to Neji's hazy senses. "The point wasn't to get you utterly plastered," he said, wiping Neji's wet chin with his thumb, "just a bit more relaxed."

Looking hazily at his face, Neji could see a light flush spread across his uncle's cheeks. He seemed to have had a bit too much as well. Settling in beside him, Hiashi wrapped his arm around Neji's shoulder, ducking his head in like a friend telling a secret. "Tell me about it. Did you like her? She was proper to you?"

Neji frowned. He was annoyed and wanted to tell him how disagreeable she'd been this afternoon. Oddly enough, what came out was, "She wasn't very naked today..."

At this, Hiashi threw back his head in laughter, pulling Neji closer to him. Their cheeks pressed together, Hiashi sighed. "Well, this is my fault, now isn't it? Ah, but it'll have to do."

Neji blinked vacantly, wondering exactly how much alcohol he'd had. "Do what?" He thought he was more tipsy than drunk, but he wasn't sure what this strange, disconnected sensation meant.

Feeling himself being pulled into his uncle's lap, Neji closed his eyes, his head heavier than usual, though not uncomfortably so. When he opened his eyes, Hiashi seemed to be evaluating him, the man's elegantly squared fingers on his cheek.

"You'll take care of my Hinata, won't you Neji?" he asked, almost hesitantly. "Any of us who... you'll take care of the Main House, Neji? When we ask it of you?"

Flustered, Neji murmured something about duty and Hinata's legs which could only be taken as an affirmative. Warm and comfortable, he wrapped his arms around Hiashi, bringing his head down to rest on his uncle's shoulder. He could definitely sleep just like this. Was he drunk?

"Ah, I've done badly tonight. This is not at all fitting, Neji. Not at all," he heard, accompanied by the sensation of something moving against his chest. Looking down, he saw Hiashi's hand at the closure of his shirt, tugging it gently open.

For a moment, Neji might have been upset, but he soon found he didn't particularly care and slid his chin down Hiashi's neck, coming to a stop at the aperture of his uncle's kimono. Warm, strong hands under his shirt coaxing him, Neji's own hands clutched clumsily at the finely woven fabric, managing it pull it open enough to slide his mouth across a well-muscled chest. Neji dimly felt his tongue flick out against the hard, salty skin, and it made him feel warm inside.

Failing to see any reason not to, he edged closer, somehow managing to drag his right leg around his uncle's knees to straddle him. Now of equal height, Neji drew the pads of his fingers across Hiashi's cheek, gaze re-affirming his belief that Hyuuga eyes were the most beautiful. Lost in the pearly white depths, Neji let himself be guided in by a powerful hand on the back of his neck.

"Good... very good..." Hiashi murmured, sweet, humid breath puffing against Neji's skin as he brought their lips together.

And suddenly Neji realized what he was doing.

"Ah!" he shouted, pushing Hiashi back with such misestimated force that the man had to let go of Neji to break his fall.

Scrambling to his feet, Neji caught his toe against something. He felt himself pitch forward, uncoordinated arms flailing, and he barely managed to catch himself before his head hit the table.

"Calm down now," Neji heard as he felt himself being raised by a strong grasp. "Too much too soon, that's all. You're just not used to it. And you haven't have dinner, have you? That's my fault."

Neji's head swam, and for a moment, he thought he might be sick, but the feeling quickly passed. What the hell had he done? He was definitely drunk.

"I don't know why..." he started.

"Nothing to be concerned with," Hiashi told him, releasing his grip on Neji's shoulders. "I just thought it might be easier, that's all. She said this wasn't something you'd been entirely pleased with."

Neji frowned as he tried to interpret his uncle's words about his trainer. There was only one thing he'd ever resisted. Why would the woman have told Hiashi about it? And why was his brain so distressingly slow?

"Come here," Neji suddenly heard, and he looked toward his uncle, vision focusing only after his head had finished its rotation.

He didn't know immediately what was going on.

Hiashi was standing beside a newly-unfolded futon, evidently pulled down from a nearby cabinet. As Neji watched, he untied his obi, dropping each belt beside him as he went. His kimono now sliding open, the vividly pale skin was in brilliant contrast to his dark garment. Bringing his right hand to his chest, Hiashi slid it along the edge of the kimono, pulling it open to reveal even more to Neji's blank gaze.

Neji had never been one for relaxation, and that included public baths and hot springs. He couldn't remember ever having seen a full-grown man naked before. And now, with Hiashi sliding his kimono off his well-built shoulders, Neji was rather in awe of the sight. His eyes swept over the muscular plains of his uncle's chest, across his well-toned abdomen, with the type of admiration he had for a well-executed jutsu. Trailing further downward, Neji's keen eyes took in the sight of something else he'd never seen before.

It was then that he realized exactly what was happening.

"No," he said, his head spinning as he shook it. "No, No, NO!"

"Undress."

Neji backed blindly away, eyes unable to leave his uncle's form. "No, I won't! I WON'T!"

Hiashi's jaw clenched. "You WILL. It's your responsibility."

His mouth refusing to form words, Neji's eyes widened in panic, hands raising before him. He stumbled as he inched away.

"Do it, or I will MAKE you do it," Neji heard, but he wouldn't, couldn't. Not here, not like this.

"Then you leave me no choice."

The feeling started with a light twinge, almost like the twitching of an overused muscle. But then the sensation took hold, rippling through him like a muscle spasm, gripping tightly at his flesh. Neji's hands flew to his forehead, fingers ripping off the headband, and he heard himself scream in agony. He felt as if his skin were on fire, a scalding hot iron pressed against his seal, and no matter what he did, no matter how loudly his own anguished voice rang through his ears, it wouldn't seem to ease.

Neji was only vaguely aware when strong arms took hold of him, pulling him up from the heap he'd collapsed into and dragging him to the bed, divesting him of his clothes on the way.

The pain stopped just in time for Neji to feel himself hit the cushion, but his hands still clutched at his forehead in memory even as he felt himself flipped onto his stomach, hips pulled into the air. He didn't make a sound as his uncle entered him, his body relaxed and unresponsive. Lying in a daze, the only thought that entered his mind was how grateful he was that the unbearable, searing pain had stopped; the present discomfort was nothing in comparison, a mere afterthought.

It ended more quickly than Neji would have thought, but then in his current state, he couldn't really be sure how long that was. He only knew that he was relieved it was over when bruising fingers gripped his hips, mouth muffling a cry against his neck.

The last thing Neji remembered of that night as the welcome darkness overtook him was a warm blanket being pulled over him and soft lips against his.


	11. 11

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: Thanks for the great reviews last chapter- nobody even screamed at me! Just as a note, I didn't include a yaoi warning because I don't consider rape to be yaoi (or yuri, or het, etc.). It's just rape. Hinata's coming up next chapter, honest!

CHAPTER 10

Neji awoke the next morning in his own bed, stiff and hazy, sometime before sunrise. His head throbbing dully and tongue feeling like cotton, he managed to drink the glass of water set at his bedside and read the note telling him his sensei had been alerted as to his absence today.

He couldn't manage to think about anything other than the fact that he really wanted to go back to sleep, so that's what he did.

When he next awoke, the sun's rays through his window showing the morning had begun some time ago, he felt as if he'd been sleeping for days. The headache was gone though, and Neji wondered if there had been something medicinal in the water. When he looked for the glass, he found that it had been removed, along with the note; he couldn't say who'd left them.

Drawing himself slowly out of bed, he realized the bandages that usually covered the right side of his body were also gone. On closer inspection, he found that he'd been bathed sometime during the night; his skin was soft and clean, and his hair was slightly damp. Filing this information away (since there was nothing he could do about it anyway), Neji re-wrapped himself and pulled on some clothing with the idea of training. With any luck, his team would still be there.

He managed to leave the estate without anyone seeing him, most likely because it was near mid-day, and preparations were being made for lunch. On his way to the training grounds, his stomach began to protest, so he decided to stop on his way for something quick, preferably food he could eat as he walked. Winding through the narrow streets of Konoha, Neji entered the dining district, scanning the signs for easily digestible fare.

He was about to pass the sweets shop, with its nauseatingly sugary odor and gigantic horizontally-suspended model of dango when he was noticed.

"Neji!"

Turning, he saw Tenten, along with two other girls, eating sweets. He supposed he had no choice but to join them, at least for a moment.

"Oh, I was so worried!" Tenten exclaimed, rushing toward him. "You weren't feeling well yesterday afternoon, and you didn't show up for our date, and then Gai-sensei said you were sick! Do you feel better now?"

"I'm fine," he told her, wishing she wouldn't say things like that quite so loudly.

"Here, come sit with us!" she said, grabbing his hand and leading him inside. The other two girls giggled and blushed, one of them waving. He recognized them as the female components of Kakashi and Asuma's teams, but he'd never bothered to learn their names.

Finding Tenten's behavior overly familiar, he pulled his hand from her grasp.

"She was just telling us about the restaurant you took her to. I SO want to go there!" the blonde told him, waving her dumpling stick for emphasis. He noted the bad manners with disdain.

The pink-haired girl nodded. "I wish somebody decent would ask ME out! I mean... not that Lee-san isn't sweet, but..."

Not at all in the mood, Neji decided to end this. "If you'll excuse me, I have to find something with some semblance of nutritional value before I train."

"Oh, just a minute, then we'll go!" Tenten told him, motioning toward the bench next to her. "Come, sit."

He hated this, being shown off.

"You two are SUCH a cute couple!" one of the girls exclaimed. Neji glowered. He hated her saying that; he hated her.

"Yeah, Tenten, like you were meant to be together!" the other added. Neji gritted his teeth. He couldn't stand this anymore.

Grasping his arm, Tenten giggled. "Well..."

And suddenly, it was all too much.

He flung Tenten from his arm, sending her flying across the room. She crashed into the next table, falling to hit the mat-covered concrete floor with a dull thud.

The other girls gasped, frozen with shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded harshly. "Taking hold of me in public! I put up with your brazen advances as far as it pleased me, but now you've crossed the line!"

A look of utter astonishment covered Tenten's face as she peered up at him from the ground.

"Any girl can lift her skirt like a whore, and a man has every right to take advantage of it," he announced. "If you want to be slut, it's no concern of mine, but don't assume it means you're something special to me!"

Her eyes widened, filling with tears, and she shook her head in disbelief. "...no..." she whispered, "...Neji, don't..."

He ignored her plea, glaring down at her. "Your reputation may not matter to you, since you're a NOBODY who'll amount to NOTHING. But I am a Hyuuga, a member of a noble family, and I don't want people thinking I'd lower myself to your level for anything more than a casual fuck!"

"No, no, no!" Tenten cried, tears streaming down her face as she rose to her feet, reaching out a trembling hand. "It's not true! It's not! Neji, I love you! I swear it!"

Neji turned his back to her, crossing his arms. "Well, I don't love you. Now get the HELL out of my sight before I get angry."

He noticed how loud the sound of her footsteps was as she fled, only now realizing that a hush had fallen over all the usual, happy lunchtime buzz. The entire street had gone silent, everyone stopped dead in their tracks. They were all gaping in the same quiet disbelief, some with shaking heads or hands over their mouths in shock.

Raising his chin high, Neji paid them no heed.

"You..." he heard a loud voice break the silence, and he turned his head disinterestedly toward its owner. "You," the pink-haired girl's face was a burning crimson, her fists balled at her sides, "are a TOTAL ASSHOLE!"

Neji grunted, meandering off in the direction from which he'd come. "Yeah," he said over his shoulder. "That's me."

XXXXX

He managed to make it a few blocks away to an uninhabited alley before the burning acidic contents of his stomach reemerged, and he braced himself against a wall as his abdominal muscles convulsed painfully. The vomit splattered against the broken brick walkway, some of it hitting his toes, but he hardly noticed.

He was trying too hard to hold back the tears.

Because all those horrible things he'd accused Tenten of, none of it was about her. Tenten was a sweet, hardworking, reliable girl who'd never done anything to deserve that kind of treatment. She wasn't a whore, a slut, a nobody.

Neji was.

Spitting the taste from his mouth, he was trying to wipe the tears off his cheeks when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ah, the vicissitudes of youth! One moment, we are soaring in the clouds of victory, and the next, choking on the dust of defeat!"

Neji hung his head at the sound of his sensei's voice. This was NOT the person he wanted to see right now.

"I know life can challenge a man's spirit, but with courage and strength, you will prevail, Neji!"

This was not helping his mood. Really.

"And tomorrow, the next stage in your life begins! You are now the captain of your team, set to lead them to glorious triumph! Your first mission, Neji, your first chance to show the world your fortitude and wisdom!"

Oh, shut up! Please...

"For your illness, I have procured a remedy straight from the Hokage herself! ...or... well, actually... not quite STRAIGHT... though I'm fairly sure she'd approve it... hahaha!"

Neji groaned.

"But anyway! Come with me, Neji, and no one shall tie you down! Never shall you be downtrodden, crushed beneath the heel of society, forgotten by"

"Gai-sensei, I won't tell anyone I saw you there," Neji muttered. "Our secret. Honest."

His sensei looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck, a strange and disturbing blush raising to his cheeks. "Ah... alright then..."

Neji sighed and spit once more, wiping his eyes again for good measure. "I'll be ready for the mission tomorrow."

Fist in the air, Gai beamed forth the tearfully joyous smile he usually stored up for Lee, and Neji shook his head as he turned toward home.

To tell the truth, he wasn't displeased Gai-sensei had found him though. After listening to his ridiculous proclamations, he felt so much better he could almost contemplate one day thinking about smiling again.

After all, Neji might be a worthless whore, a slave to the Main House's desires, but at least there was still one person on this planet more pathetic than he was.


	12. 12

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: "Nindo" means "way of the ninja," as in one's own personal beliefs; I started reading Naruto in French, and that's how they write it, but I don't know if it's translated that way in English. I think it sounds better though. Also, Hinata has her reasonsshe hasn't suddenly become a dirty ho. Though that might be fun, too...

CHAPTER 11

The serow mountain goat population in the fire country had outgrown its native habitat, and the animals had recently been encroaching on neighboring soybean farms. The result was devastating for the already hard-pressed farmers, resulting in severe damage to crops and huge financial losses. In order to maintain environmental equilibrium, the animals needed to be tagged and numbered before determining an appropriate course of action.

This was Neji's first command mission.

On the surface, it didn't seem like much, but it immediately became clear why a ninja team had been employed. The logistics ended up being rather tricky, considering that the animals needed to first be captured, and then tagged, a feat that involved almost a week and any number of goat-inflicted bruises. Come to find out, serow had incredibly keen senses of both smell and hearing, and the males especially were more rambunctious and harder to catch than one might think. Before the first day was over, Lee had two black eyes.

Neji thought long and hard about apologizing to Tenten. Just thinking about what he'd done made him feel agonizingly guilty, and he knew it was the only honorable thing to do.

Surprisingly though, his teammate seemed fine, if a little quiet. Being a girl, she'd decided the hideous, malodorous goats were exceedingly cute and seemed content with nabbing the smaller ones, soothing them with soft pats as she tagged them.

And what if his apology upset her, caused her even more grief? Or what if she took it the wrong way and thought he wanted to get back together again?

In the end, he decided he couldn't risk it. If she could bear it, then so could he. Besides, he'd never apologized to anyone before, so he wasn't quite sure how to go about it.

On guard duty four nights later though, near the end of their mission, he noticed Tenten curled up in her sleeping pack, arms around a tiny, sleeping kid whose mother was nowhere to be found. He'd been angry at her before for taking care of the goat, wanting to tell her it would just die anyway, but she'd been so enamored of it, he let her keep it. Looking at the tiny, helpless creature now, sleeping soundly in her arms, he felt an intense wave of jealousy wash over him.

That's where you should be, part of him murmured, warm and safe in her embrace. You liked it there.

He knew it wasn't his brain talking though, or even his heart; it was another part of his anatomy, one that only got him into trouble, so he shut it out. Given that he hadn't been with a woman for over week, he found his restraint commendable. After all, even though he'd had a bad experience, he'd been doing it with delicious regularity for what seemed like forever.

He now decided he missed it.

So it went without saying then that when he got home two days later, all he wanted to do was clean the grime and goat smell off his skin, give his wind-damaged hair a good conditioning, and jack off. This in mind, was it a shock to him to see the figure in front of his door, bearing an elaborately wrapped package, barring his way to orgasmic paradise?

Of course not. When did he ever get what he wanted anymore?

"N...Neji-niisan..."

"Hinata-sama. You look well," he told her, not really looking. She was wearing her usual heavy coat and baggy pants anyway, her head tipped toward her toes, so what good would it have been?

"Ah... thank you..." she began, shy eyes not meeting his as she held out the package, "Father wanted me to give this to you..."

"Could you set it inside?" he asked, opening the rice paper fusuma door. "I'm filthy still from my mission. I'd only ruin it."

"Mmm," she nodded, following him into his bedroom, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Once inside, she set the large box on his bedside chest, standing beside it with down-turned eyes. He doubted she'd even been in a boy's room before.

"Thank you. Your father is very kind to give me such a gift, and you're very kind to deliver it for him," he told her, hoping she'd leave shortly. He couldn't have cared less about the present, not planning on opening it any time soon, but his loss of alone-time was really perturbing him.

"Ah... um... Father said you had something to tell me... about... training...?" she asked, seemingly fascinated by the way her index fingers joined.

For a split second, Neji panicked. He felt his face get hot, heartbeat speeding in his chest. He hadn't expected this. He wasn't at all prepared. How the hell could he explain?

But he realized almost immediately that he couldn't explain. There was no way on the face of the earth he could tell Hinata something like that. Tell his own cousin that he was her own personal sexual outlet. That he'd been taught sex with the objective of pleasing her every carnal whim. If he did, she'd be doing a lot more than staring nervously at her fingers. Like passing out.

So he made a gamble, praying that it wouldn't backfire: "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

She shifted her feet, bringing her hands nervously to her mouth. Her dark bangs hung down over her eyes, partly obscuring her confused expression. "...oh."

"You'll have to ask your father if you need to know. I can't help you." He could always claim to his uncle that he'd misunderstood her question; he was tired and she'd been too vague. It was best that Hiashi explain it himself. After all, how could he talk to his sweet, innocent cousin about something so dirty and immoral without sending her straight to the hospital?

Crossing his arms, Neji waited for Hinata's reply. She looked like she wanted to say something, but as his cousin usually did, she decided the better of opening her mouth and nodded a goodbye.

Neji felt unbelievably relieved when the screen closed behind her, leaving him finally alone.

Even more relief came in the bathroom ten minutes later as he breathed hard through clenched teeth, imagining Hinata's mouth in place of his fist. He had to bite his lip to silence himself as he came in jerking spasms.

He felt sickeningly dirty afterwards, in disbelief he was capable of something so perverse, inventing such a scene involving his gentle, modest cousin. But he told himself it wasn't his fault. If she hadn't come into his room, he never would have thought of it. And anyway, it was just a fantasy, and everybody had them. He'd be abnormal not to think of such things.

Right?

After his bath, urges sated, he decided to look over some of his father's old scrolls, so he settled down at his small desk, studying contently until a servant came in with dinner. She was an old, hunched woman with failing eyesight, and Neji thanked her graciously for her effort. She smiled and shuffled out, leaving him alone for the rest of the night, save for an hour later when she came to retrieve his tray. Neji liked her; she'd once told him he did his father's name honor.

Neji had just decided to call it a night, eyes sore from examining the old documents, when he heard someone outside his door. Thinking it was the old woman again, he said she should come in.

He was more than surprised to see Hinata enter his bedroom, wearing a thin violet nightgown, face red as she closed the door behind her. Standing shakily in front of the door, her hands clenched so tightly together in front of her that her fingers were turning white.

"Hinata-sama! What's wrong?" Neji asked, jumping up from his desk.

"I'm... not scared," she told him quietly.

"What are you saying?" he asked her, worried, "What happened?"

"Father told me," she said.

Neji swallowed. "Hinata..." This was surreal.

"I want to," she said, voice shaky but determined. "I want you to do it to me."

"You don't." Neji shook his head, moving toward her. "Hinata, I don't know what he told you, but-"

"No." She looked up, and Neji saw the set of her jaw, the way her eyes shone, and it reminded him of when he'd faced her in the chuunin exams, when she'd resolved to die instead of giving up. She wouldn't back down. Not then, not now.

"But... why?" he asked, stomach tying itself in knots.

"Because..." she took a deep breath and brought her hands to her collar, pulling her nightgown open over large, firm breasts, "it's my Nindo."

Neji averted his eyes, not wanting to be looking at his own cousin this way but knowing he had no choice. Hinata knew the consequences as well as he did, and he couldn't even pretend he didn't want her.


	13. 13

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: Gyah! Don't hit me! There's more nejihina coming up later, I swear! We'll also see Tenten later, so her fans need not panic either. And yes, reviewing does make me write faster. Though unfortunately, it does nothing for the editing process... Also, I'm visiting family over spring break next week, so I probably won't be posting anything new for at least a week and a half- sorry!

Clothing note: a kimono will fit a variety of different shapes and sizes, due to the fact that it can be adjusted under the obi (belt). Unless its size is grossly misestimated, it would be impossible for one not to fit.

CHAPTER 12

Neji was in no way unkind to his cousin that night.

This being said, he wasn't particularly compassionate either.

He could best describe it as perfunctory. The absolute basics, with the smallest amount of enjoyment as possible. Why she chose to do it in the first place, spoiling herself at the hands of her own cousin, someone for whom she held no affection, was completely beyond him. But at least this way he'd satisfy her curiosity, and she'd decide she wanted no part of it from now on.

Even his first time, as appallingly inept as he'd been, he'd given some amount of pleasure. Admittedly, it was mostly by accident, but the effort hadn't been a total failure. With Hinata though, he purposefully avoided anything that would give her even the slightest gratification. No kisses, no caresses, no foreplay, just lying her down on her back, spreading some salve, and pushing in.

Of course he healed her as he'd done with Tenten, but he gave her no reassurances, no kind words of any sort. In fact, he said nothing at all. And when he came, as silently as he'd ever managed, he was sure to close his eyes and turn his head so she couldn't see.

Braced over her the way he was, trying his best to avoid any extraneous contact, he couldn't help collapsing on top of her after; it would have been nearly impossible not to. Shifting his weight off Hinata and gently lowering her knees, he wanted to be still for awhile, give her some semblance of comfort from the affair. Maybe run his fingers through her soft, pretty hair.

However, he soon found this to be unworkable. After a few minutes of lying against her warm, smooth skin, his body betrayed him, instinctively craved more, and he was forced to pull away.

"You should go now," he murmured, turning to face the wall, "Someone might catch you."

He felt rather than saw her get up from his bed, heard her pick her clothes off the floor and re-dress, his door sliding quietly shut afterwards.

Not wanting to think about what he'd done, what a horrible person he'd become, Neji closed his eyes.

When he awoke, the early morning light spreading a soft glow through his room, Neji reassured himself that what he'd done, no matter how unfair to her it was, had been for the best. In a few years, when it was time for her to think about marrying, she'll have forgotten that she didn't really like sex, or be pleasantly surprised on her wedding night. But that was that. It was over and no longer his problem.

That is, until he saw the blood.

It had been fairly dark last night, so he hadn't noticed, especially when he was trying his best not to look at her. He'd had to pull back after the first try to find better leverage, and even after that she'd felt incredibly tight around him, but she hadn't protested. And besides, the healing jutsu should have taken care of it.

But there it was, smeared across his skin like frenzied calligraphy. He rubbed his palms on his thighs and pulled himself out of bed to find that his bottom sheet had been ruined, a small, dried pool of crimson beneath where Hinata had been lying when he took her.

He was horrified.

Not thinking about what he was doing, he grabbed his clothes, throwing them on as he dashed from his room. Hurrying through the maze of corridors that made up the Hyuuga complex, he prayed Hinata hadn't left for training already. The only thing he could think was that this was all wrong and he HAD to see her.

But turning a corner at the end of a long hall at a speed better suited for intense combat, Neji's journey was cut suddenly short as he slammed into something solid, sending him sprawling on the floor. He looked up in shock to see his uncle staring down at him, a highly offended look on his face.

Oh shit.

"What are you doing?" Hiashi demanded.

Neji swallowed. What WAS he doing, anyway? Sprinting dangerously through the house in desperate search of his cousin because he'd seen a little blood? How ridiculous! She was a ninjashe'd doubtless been injured dozens of times much worse than this!

No logical explanation to be found, Neji climbed slowly up off the floor, hanging his head in shame. Small children ran blindly through their homes; men did not.

"Come see me tonight," Hiashi said.

Neji raised his head, hoping he didn't look as uneasy as he felt.

"And please wear it. It was your father's." The man didn't seem angry. He should have.

Neji didn't like it.

Lowering his eyes, Neji bowed respectfully, turning back to the Bunke side of the estate. Hinata would have to deal with things herself; he had his own problems.

When he reached his room, he sat down on his bed and gently unwrapped the box Hinata had brought him, sliding the lavish silk bow off the end to keep it intact. Drawing back the carefully folded tissue paper inside revealed to Neji an extraordinary formal kimono of the most brilliant cobalt blue. The exquisite silk slid delicately against his calloused fingers as he pulled it out of the box, gently so as not to catch it on his rough skin. The fabric shone like fine satin in the light, turning a darker shade, almost black, in shadow. The Hyuuga family symbol adorned the back, embroidered in intricate black silk stitches.

Neji hated it.

Its color, while beautiful, was too feminine, its sheen too eye-catching, its cut too sinuously flowing. It was too muchtoo bright, to flashy, too extravagant. No self-respecting man would be caught dead in such a garment.

Tossing the kimono back in its box, Neji headed to the toilet to relieve himself and wash away the rest of his cousin's blood before training. Stalking out of the house some minutes later, he swore to himself that he would never wear that kimono, no matter who gave it to him, who asked him to, whether his father had worn it or not.

XXXXX

The kimono looked even worse on than it had in the box.

In the fading light of evening, Neji scowled down at his lantern-lit image in the small reflecting pond. All he needed to be a suitable woman now was a bit of makeup and some hairpins. Even the orange and white koi as they ate the food he threw seemed to be laughing at him.

But what excuse could he give his uncle for not wearing it? That it didn't fit? That it looked bad on him? It was impossible. Hiashi would certainly be angry if he showed up in something else, and that was the last thing Neji wanted.

"It suits you," he heard, and Neji looked up to see Hiashi standing at his side, hands folded calmly before him. He was smiling.

"It was a very kind gift," Neji replied, scowling at the fish as he threw in the rest of the feed. It was too much, but what did he care if they died?

"You bear your burden well, as always," Hiashi said. Though it was a warm evening, Neji shivered as he felt the man's fingers slide gently across his neck.

"Why do poorly when one has another option?" he asked, stiffening beneath his uncle's touch.

"Why, indeed?" Neji gasped as he was suddenly pulled forward into Hiashi's arms, trembling as his instincts told him to fight but his rational mind told him to be still. If his uncle wanted him, fighting it like before would only make things worse

After several minutes though, it became clear that Hiashi's intent, at least for the moment, was different than the last time; the man seemed content just holding him close, running his fingers softly across the back of Neji's neck, breath puffing gently against his cheek.

Forcing himself to breathe evenly, Neji turned his eyes away. It was then that he remembered where they were: in an open courtyard where any member of his family casually passing by could see them. Though much worse things might happen in private, for the sake of Neji's honor, this simply wouldn't do.

Swallowing, Neji said in what he hoped was a convincingly steady voice, "Unless there's something else, I need to speak with your daughter now." It wasn't true; he didn't think he could face his cousin right now. He thought the mention of Hinata might bring Hiashi back to his senses, though. Doubtless, the man already knew what had happened last night.

But as Hiashi pulled away, Neji was shocked to see a sorrowful expression on his uncle's face, his shining white eyes filled with tears. Neji gaped in utter shock at the man as he ran soft fingers over his cheek.

"You were so beautiful, my caged bird," he said, voice low. "So beautiful."

Neji could only stare up at his uncle in dazed, uncomprehending silence. He was beautiful? And since when had his uncle ever referred to him using that expression, speaking so openly of his curse?

"It had been too long since we touched. You understand, don't you, my divine nightingale? I only wanted things to be like they were," Hiashi said, "if only for one night."

He leaned in to press his lips against Neji's, but Neji turned his head, understanding suddenly dawning on him. And he wished with every fiber of his being that it hadn't. He flushed in shame as he looked down at his kimono, now recognizing its design as the feathers of a brightly-plumed bird.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji murmured, "That could never happen. My father is dead."

His uncle's lips formed a bittersweet smile, and as he turned away, Neji saw him raise a hand to his own cheek. His voice was rough as he spoke, face turned away. "You have pleased me, Neji. I give you your leave."

Neji let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as he bowed, walking away with quick, measured steps. He didn't stop until he was safely in his room, at which point he all but tore the kimono from his body, throwing it on the ground as he was sure his father must once have done. Glaring down in disgust at the offensive garment, Neji felt his chest tighten, as though the bars of his cage were crushing against him, pressing the air from his lungs.

He was about to scream, force his anger and frustration into one solid, cathartic roar, when he heard a gasp. Suddenly realizing that he was naked save his bandages and utterly unaware of his surroundings, Neji fell immediately into a defensive position.

But it was only Hinata sitting on his bed, arms tight around her waist, eyes squeezed shut. Even in the dim light, he could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry.

Ashamed on so many different levels, Neji grabbed the kimono off the floor and carried it to his cousin, wrapping it around her shoulders as he sat and pulled her into his arms. He heard her sob as he rubbed her back, resting his cheek against her soft hair.

"Hinata-sama," he said softly, "It's not worth your tears."

"But Neji-niisan," she wept, forehead against his chest, "It's all my fault!"


	14. 14

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: Thanks for being so completely sweet and leaving reviews! I hope the questions about Hinata's motives are answered here. As for Neji thinking more about Hinata than Tenten... interesting idea. He seems to be having a hard time distinguishing between physical love and emotional love at this point, though. Oh, and about the voo-doo doll... um, yeah... heh.

CHAPTER 13

"This is fate, that's all," Neji said, pulling the sobbing Hinata tighter against him. This whole situation made no sense. Why would she think she was to blame for any of this?

His cousin had always been sensitive, but he'd never seen her express her emotions so openly, and it disturbed him to see the tears streaming down her cheeks, her body wracked with sobs. Neji wanted to do something to calm her, but he found himself at a loss, not exactly being the "shoulder to cry on" type. In the end, he decided to simply hold her, hoping she'd calm down on her own.

It took some time, but she did eventually still, her sobs subsiding into little hiccups, and then fading out entirely. Finally, she pulled away from Neji, shaky fingers drawing the hateful blue kimono he'd covered her with tighter around her as if it were protection against harm, instead of the hideously immoral invitation it really was.

"I shouldn't have brought it home," she murmured. Neji could tell she was feeling better from the flush that began to spread across her cheeks as she remembered he wasn't wearing anything.

"What are you saying?" he asked, leaning back on his bed. "Brought what?" He didn't know why the nudity bothered her after what they'd done last night.

Hinata pulled the kimono to her mouth nervously. "I... I was just curious... since I saw Kiba-kun..."

"Hinata-sama, you're not making any sense," Neji said, his voice sounding a bit more harsh than he intended. But why was she making this so difficult? It would be easier if she just said it.

"Mmm..." Hinata started, "Shino-kun bought it for me, after..."

Neji sighed, feeling a headache coming on as he coaxed out her answer. "Yes, bought what?"

"Ah..." she fidgeted with the edges of the kimono, finally taking a deep breath and coming out with, "Kiba-kun sometimes gets naked."

Neji blinked.

"It's just... natural. Like when we're born. That's what he says. And... Shino-kun said ninjas need to know... that sort of thing... but then mother saw the book," she whispered the last part, blush coloring her cheeks.

Neji rubbed his throbbing forehead, pulling his forehead protector off for better access. So the Inuzuka was an exhibitionist and the Aburame bought girls' sex guides. It seemed Hinata's team was even more dysfunctional than his own... who would have guessed it was possible? "But what does that have to do with anything? This didn't happen because of some dirty book."

Hinata winced, rubbing at her eyes. "If father hadn't found out, then he wouldn't have made you do it!"

Neji shook his head. "That's not true, Hinata-sama. It's because you've come of age. He would've done it no matter what."

Hinata looked as if she was about to cry again.

"I'm not upset, if that's what you think. Really, it wasn't that bad," he told her. He wasn't sure if it was true or not, but he thought it might make her feel better. "You know, a lot of men... pay for that sort of thing, so...it's nothing to trouble yourself over."

Hinata didn't look convinced, her chin tucked against her chest and bottom lip working in and out as she stayed off the tears.

"And you didn't have to do it. It was only in case you needed it, to protect your reputation. You know that, right?" he asked, resisting the urge to brush her bangs aside so that he could see her eyes. "It was your choice."

At this, Hinata let out a strange, girlish yelp, gripping the kimono so tightly that her knuckles turned white, and burst into tears.

At a total loss, Neji sat up and pulled her back into his arms, sighing again and wondering what he'd done to deserve this. Oh, that's right. He was born.

"I couldn't... let him... he said..." Neji heard her manage between sobs.

"I can't understand you. You have to calm down," heordered her. But thinking his voice sounded harsh, he added, "Just tell me," in a softer tone. As she quieted, he thought she felt small in his arms, nothing like the strong ninja he knew she was becoming. What could have upset her so much?

"He said if I didn't..." she said, sniffing, but this was as far as she got before she hid her face in the makeshift blanket, cheeks on fire.

"Who? Your father? What did he tell you?" Neji asked, angry at the mention of his uncle's name. When she didn't answer, he eased her chin up with his thumb.

"...he said... he might... if I didn't... you had to... for anyone..."

"Oh, Hinata-sama, that's not true," he said, lie rolling easily off his tongue as he felt tears spring to his eyes. Blinking them away, he told her, "He was just angry that I wouldn't tell you, that I'd sent you to him. That's all."

Hinata cried even harder. "But he said-"

"That would never happen. I swear it," he assured her falsely. So that was why she'd done it, not because she'd wanted to, but because she thought it would save him from her father. Hinata had sacrificed herself for his sake, for his dignity and well-being. And thinking he understood her reasons, he'd treated her so coldly in return, feeling so justified, so self-righteous. Now he just felt ill.

Hinata sniffed. "...are you sure?"

She knew nothing about what happened before, which was the way he would keep it. Was this the reason Hiashi had let him go tonight, untouched?

Neji kissed her forehead, feeling unbelievably indebted to her. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now, does it? Was that what you meant about your Nindo?"

Hinata giggled uneasily, wiping away the last of her tears. "It must have sounded so strange... but it's not like I wouldn't have done it some day anyway..."

He nodded sadly in response, suddenly struck by the severity of the disservice he'd done her. How did she think of sex now, after he'd treated her the way he had, so coldly? And then he remembered the blood.

"Was it very painful?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Ah, it..." she turned her head aside, "it wasn't so bad..."

You're a horrible liar, he thought. "It's because you're too good for lies," he murmured.

Hinata looked at him questioningly, and he knew what he had to do as clearly as he knew his own name. "You trust me, don't you Hinata-sama? You know that I'm here to serve you, to protect you and the Main House from harm?"

Hinata regarded him questioningly. "Of course I do. I know it's been hard on you, but you've always done your best."

Neji shook his head. "I haven't, but now I'm going to make it right. Do you believe me?"

She nodded, and Neji could see that although she didn't understand, she wasn't afraid.

"Good," he said, pulling the kimono gently from her grasp and leaning in to press his lips against hers. "Then I'll show you what it's really like."

XXXXX

Neji drowsed contentedly, Hinata's silky hair against his cheek, her soft breasts pressed to his chest, and legs entangled with his. With his arm draped over her, he ran his fingers softly across her back, the feel of her skin soothing him. His cousin's breathing was deep and even, and through his half-lidded eyes, Neji saw her delicate face, tranquil in sleep, one small hand curled up beside her mouth.

He pressed his cheek against hers, kissing her as he welcomed the approaching sleep, feeling he'd made right of his earlier mistake with her. Of her not liking what he'd done tonight, there was absolutely no possibility; he had made sure of it.

He wasn't sure how long it had been before he felt Hinata move. He only knew that he'd had a thorough, deep rest. Aware that she had to leave before morning came when the servants began their duties, Neji pulled away his arm, which was still wrapped around her, so that she could go. Half-asleep, he mumbled something to her and rolled onto his side.

Instead of her leaving though, he felt warm hands tracing the lines of his chest, fingers gently fitting themselves into the muscled grooves of his abdomen. He opened his eyes to see Hinata propped beside him, running her hands across his naked body. In the moonlight, her skin had the soft, unmarred sheen of fine porcelain, and she looked pale and beautiful as new-fallen snow.

Neji sighed heavily at the sight, his drowsy body reacting slowly but surely, not wanting to miss out on what experience had shown would come next. Sleepily, he caught one of Hinata's hands and brought it to his lips. "You're going to have to leave soon," he whispered. Frowning slightly, he added, "I hope you liked it better this time."

Hinata didn't look up, and for a moment Neji thought she was going to cry again. He frowned, concerned, but blinked hazily as he realized where her eyes were focused. His breath hitched as the fingers of her right hand, trembling slightly, slid feather-soft down his length. He gasped at the shock, at how incredible her slight, hesitant touch felt.

"Neji-niisan..." she whispered, looking up as she gently took hold of him. Her shimmering silver eyes were wide in wonder as they met his. "I want to do it again..."

Neji felt a shock run through his body like a surge of electricity as he heard the words, his heart speeding and breath catching. The room spinning around him, stomach clenching, it took a moment before he could manage, "Anything you want, Hinata-sama."

As he moved to take her in his arms, her lips pressing to his and hands in his hair, he was distressed that he enjoyed her this much. This was supposed to have been for Hinata, to comfort his cousin, encourage her, to repay her for the kind deed she'd done him, the wrong he'd done her. It wasn't supposed to be for him at all. For him, it should have felt empty like it always had before.

But hadn't turned out that way.

And Neji decided, as their bodies slid together, a soft moan escaping Hinata's lips, that he didn't care anymore that he'd been forced into it, that she was his cousin, or even that his honor had been degraded because of it.

Because in that instant, it occurred to Neji that maybe caged birds sang for a reason.


	15. 15

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: Jeez, you people thinking it was over! Really, how could it have ended there? Okay, so my not posting a new chapter for so long probably didn't help, but the new Naruto game for the Gamecube has been really distracting me... and for some reason, I really kick ass with Choji but can't play Sasuke to save my life. How wrong is that? Anyway, thanks for reviewing last chapter; reviews make me giggle in that special way. Last chapter was never a lemon (sorry!),but does it weird anyone else out that Hinata called Neji "niisan" in bed?

As for this chapter (an extra long one!), I apologize for Kiba's behavior and hope that it doesn't leave irreparable emotional damage to anyone but Neji. Also, more of this should maybe be edited (where does lime end and lemon start?), but I give up on trying to figure out exactly what I can and can't say, so I'll just leave it and hope that if someone has made it this far, they're not going to be offended.

CHAPTER 14

He dreamed of her.

That night and the night after, and the night after.

Neji wasn't sure when exactly the dreams spilled over from sleep to waking thought, but one day, some months later, he realized it had been happening for some time, so much so that she was nearly always on his mind.

She'd insisted they keep it up for Neji's sake, because she wouldn't be able to bear it if anyone ever hurt him because of her. He'd insisted that it wasn't her responsibility, that he could take care of himself, that she shouldn't do something she didn't really want to do.

Admittedly, he could have protested more firmly. But he thought she might like her new role as protector, and since no one would ever know his purity was being safeguarded by his little cousin, he figured it was alright. Besides, what man in his right mind would intentionally turn down the commitment-free sex?

They weren't together often, or at least not as often as he would have liked, so it seemed that his mind made up for his body's lack. He'd picture her as she'd been, the way her head tossed and hips rose, or how he'd like her to be, the things he could do next time to make her tremble. He had enough ideas built up that he was sure he wouldn't get tired of it any time soon. That one drawing he'd seen in the guidebook with the girl upside down, balancing on her palms, had recently taken on a renewed fascination for him, and he was glad he'd been such an excellent student.

But no matter what he came up with, real or imagined, dirty or sweet, the one scenario he always seemed to be revisiting was the time in the bathtub.

He'd been back from a mission one morning about a month ago with a sore ankle and an aching back and decided to take a few hours off before going to the training ground. After washing his hair, he'd trimmed off the dead ends and put an intensive conditioner in it, soaking in the bath with a twist of creamy hair piled atop his head; preserving family tradition wasn't easy.

He didn't recall exactly when or why she came in; it was as if his memory skipped over that part. It might have something to do with the shock of seeing her standing before him nude, her clothes pooled at her feet.

Being a traditional bath, the sides of the basin were high, and she had to brace herself as she slipped her feet in one at a time, sending gentle ripples through the steamy water. Sitting up, he took her hand to help her, and she giggled amiably, though he heard something more beneath the laughter. He watched with an admiration bordering on awe at her body above him as the water slowly enveloped her, inching up her pale legs past the soft swell of hips and the dark shadow between her thighs as she crouched, settling her knees at his waist.

"It's warm," she said softly, fingers splayed against his skin.

Neji smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear, his wet fingers smoothing it, and he leaned forward to kiss her. As their lips pressed together, she pulled her body tight to his, her breasts pressing against his chest.

He'd never imagined breasts like hers, firm but heavy and supple, distinctly out of proportion with her petite, delicate-looking body. Just thinking about them sent a little thrill through him, and touching them was sometimes almost enough to send him over the edge. That day, with the water amplifying the sensation of her body against him, soft and hard at the same time, Neji's breath caught, his face flushing.

As her lips parted and he pressed his tongue inside, she ran her hands across his back, cool in comparison with the warm bath water and her even warmer kiss, and Neji shivered beneath her touch. His own hands moving to the curve of her waist and then sweeping down to her nicely-rounded backside, he drew her into a position that made him tremble with barely restrained desire.

Her arms over his shoulders now and pressing in beside his neck, she raised herself, gasping for breath as she broke their kiss, her lips red and swollen. Eyes closed and head tilted back to bear her smooth white throat to him, the tips of her breasts trailed up, hard against the flushed skin of his chest, until they were close enough for Neji to taste. When he dipped his head toward one, flicking his tongue against it, he felt her shutter.

He would like to say he could've stayed like that all day, his hands against the smooth contours of her back, mouth sucking startling red patches across the magnificently pale skin of her chest. But soon, body shaking, he could feel his control slipping, hips bucking up toward her as he felt himself teeter on the edge of ecstasy. He might've lost control then, on account of the water's unintended caresses, but Hinata knew-- she always knew-- and she soon pulled away, sliding back down his body, positioning herself against him.

As he looked at her face then through half-lidded eyes, he saw the most angelic expression cross her features. It was the sort of look that made him feel as if nothing existed beyond the two of them, that nothing else mattered but Hinata, her shining silver eyes and tight feminine heat. He might have laughed when she slid herself down onto him, out of sheer bliss or overexcited responsiveness, as her lips parted and she said--

"NEJI! Gai-sensei is trying to impart his vast wisdom upon you! Why are you refusing his efforts!"

Neji blinked at a highly perturbed Lee, swearing inwardly. Damn, he'd done it again! "I just didn't feel like answering," he said as a cover.

Gai shook his head, making some random pronouncement about the Spirit of Youth as Lee nodded vigorously. When he finished, he asked Neji, "So what is your opinion of the plan?"

Neji swallowed, frowning intensely at his sensei. He certainly couldn't admit that he hadn't been paying attention. Genius ninja didn't daydream about sex! How humiliating! "Does it really matter that much?" he asked, acting putout.

Lee's jaw dropped and Gai looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. Neji could sense the incoming drama and held up a hand, shaking his head. "I understand," he told them solemnly. Of course he didn't, but at least they stopped.

"Then what do you think, Neji?" Lee asked, a little too enthusiastic for Neji's taste, even where Lee was concerned. "We should do it, right?"

Neji felt the eyes of both his sensei and teammate regarding him expectantly, making his palms sweat. "Whatever you think would..." he began, but Lee looked far too excited, so Neji cleared his throat.

"I mean, whatever..." He sought desperately a response that would make it seem as if he'd been listening but avoid humiliation and/or emotional scarring. His best option seemed to be to draw attention away from himself, as one did in battle for a quick escape. "Whatever... Tenten thinks... is fine."

The girl blinked, forgotten until now, all three of her companions' eyes suddenly on her. "Please, Tenten!" Lee implored, eyebrows scrunched and lips pursed.

It made Neji nervous putting the decision in her hands, but the girl had always been sensible, often his only respite from a world of green spandex misery. He could trust Tenten not to mistreat or embarrass him... right?

The girl in question looked back and forth from Neji to Lee to Gai uneasily. Finally, she sighed and muttered, "Ah... alright..."

"YES!" shouted Lee, fists clenched and eyes full of fire, "This is fantastic! I'll never forget it!"

"It's sure to be a highlight of your youthful lives!" declared Gai with painfully bright smile.

Oh god, thought Neji, this can't be good...

XXXXX

Neji scowled at his chopsticks as Kiba's raucous laughter echoed through his ears, Lee's elbow jammed into his shoulder, Choji shoved yet another slice of barbeque pork into his overfilled mouth, and Shino sat in inexplicable and creepily quiet contemplation of his plate, all while three girls swapped fashion tips.

Needless to say, Neji was NOT amused.

Gai-sensei's "highlight-of-your-youthful-lives" plan turned out to be a "good-luck" banquet for all of their genin friends before the upcoming Chuunin exams. Neji, of course, had no friends, but Lee made up for it, apparently inviting anyone he could think of. There were currently twelve genin along with Neji, including a few he could swear he'd never seen before in his life. The only thing that made it bearable was the presence of his cousin, who sat nearby between her two teammates. She smiled and blushed whenever he caught her eye, which he made sure to do as frequently as possible.

However, despite the massive and boisterous turnout, one person was conspicuously absent.

"It's too bad Tenten couldn't make it..." Lee noted.

Neji frowned, wishing he'd thought of not showing up as well. But where was she? After all, she was the one who'd agreed to the idea, and now she'd skipped out on him. "Yes. Awful," he replied. And he meant it.

"Hey, I mean, she's probably out... you know!" hollered Kiba with a smirk as he shoved a large chunk of chicken into his mouth with his fingers. "I heard she's like that!"

"Shut up, Kiba!" cried a duo of feminine voices. Neji turned to see the pink-haired girl and the purple-clad blonde throwing Kiba murderous glares.

"Like what?" asked Lee, turning his attention away from his crush for the first time this evening. "What's she like?"

Swallowing a half-chewed bite, Kiba laughed rowdily as Akamaru snuck up on the table to share his meal. "Like... this!" And he slid two greasy, sauce-covered fingers into his mouth, sucking them in and out with loud, wet noised as he tilted his head back and moaned.

Squeals of disgust came from the girls' end of the table as Lee's face turned a startling crimson and Neji's jaw dropped in horror.

"Never. Do that. Again." Shino said.

"Hey, I didn't make it up!" Kiba protested, looking unreasonably proud of himself. "It's true! I was just demonstrating!"

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata started, looking like she wanted to hide under the table. "Maybe you should..."

"Yeah, I heard it, too," said Choji nonchalantly, cheek full of meat. "I thought she seemed like a nice girl, but it turns out she's a-- ow! Ino!"

"She is NOT!" shouted his teammate, whacking his shoulder. "What's wrong with you!"

"I heard she was," said a brown-haired boy Neji didn't recognize. "And I don't even know who she is."

"But that can't be!" shouted Lee, looking confused. "Our Tenten is a sweet and chaste girl with high ideals and moral standards!"

"Yeah, that's what you think! Looks like you don't know your teammate very well!" Kiba grinned, licking his fingers.

Neji felt his anger rising, cheeks reddening and hand shifting to squeeze tightly around his teacup. How dare Kiba talk like that! Neji didn't know what this was about or whether there was any truth to it or not, but he sure as hell wasn't going to listen to his own teammate be insulted by some filthy dog boy!

"Niisan," he heard his cousin say, voice anxious. "Kiba-kun doesn't mean--"

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth, Hinata!" Kiba interrupted, not catching the hint. "She's a total whore! She does anything you want her to, anywhere you want! I heard she even likes it up the--"

And suddenly Kiba was flying over backwards, clutching his face, blood pouring from his nose. "FUCK!" he screeched.

Neji's right hand was still raised, wet with the tea he'd spilled as he'd thrown his cup, sending the thick porcelain vessel crashing into Kiba's nose.

"Man, what the FUCK did you do THAT for!" Kiba demanded, snarling as he pulled himself up, Akamaru yipping. Neji wasn't fooled though; there were tears in the younger boy's eyes.

Fists clenched, Neji stood, looking down his nose at Kiba from across the table. "You don't know anything about her, so shut your damn mouth. Lee and I have known Tenten for years, and she's NOT that kind of girl. Why don't you pretend to be a decent ninja and investigate something before blurting out such disgusting nonsense and embarrassing everyone, yourself included!"

"But... everybody's talking about it," a small voice said. Neji turned to see Hinata standing beside her teammate, pretty pale eyes downcast.

Neji had a bad feeling about what she said, that sensation of Fate again, and he prayed he was right, that Kiba was an idiot and Tenten was innocent. He didn't know why so many people would say things like that about her, but if they were right, he would NOT be pleased with the humiliation he'd suffer because of it.

Shaking his head to will the uncomfortable thoughts away, he turned once more to Kiba, whose nose was now swelling and quite obviously broken. "Stop spreading lies about my teammate," Neji told him, throwing as threatening a look as he could muster. "And keep your clothes on around my cousin. Or I swear I'll kill you."

"Neji-niisan..."

"Tenten's probably training instead of wasting time here," he declared. Everyone at the table was silent and regarding him with varying levels of caution, incredulity, and fear. "Which is where I should be. Good luck with the exam. Don't shame our village with an overly quick death."

And with that he left, ignoring Hinata's voice calling after him, determined to track down Tenten and find out just what the hell was going on here.


	16. 16

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: Yes, Neji has beautiful, shiny, well-conditioned hair. Damn him. For better or worse here, this thing is going to wrap up relatively soon, so before I decide exactly how it happens (I've got the main stuff, just not all the details), any requests/ suggestions? As always, thanks for the reviews, and I'm ever so glad to share my love/ hate Neji relationship with you!

CHAPTER 15

Surprisingly enough, Tenten actually was at the training grounds.

Neji knew she heard him approaching, but she said nothing, not even bothering to look up from the dummy she was practicing with. He watched for a few minutes, assuming she'd acknowledge him when she finished her sequence, but he eventually got tired of waiting.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He hadn't meant for it to sound like that. But he'd just gone out of his way to defend her honor, and now she was ignoring him!

"Training."

Neji shook his head, annoyed that she still hadn't stopped. "Why?"

"I'm going to be as good as Tsunade-sama one day. I have to work hard."

"You're supposed to be at Gai-sensei's banquet," he informed her.

"So are you."

Neji decided she was being purposefully obtuse, which entitled him to skip the pleasantries. "Why are they saying improper things about you? What did you do?"

Tenten's leg halted mid-strike. "What did I do? What did I DO!" she demanded, snapping her foot to the ground. "How can you even ASK that!"

Neji opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"I didn't do anything! You of ALL people should know!" she shouted. "This is all YOUR fault!"

He'd never seen Tenten so furious, red-faced and trembling like a completely different person, but he couldn't fathom why she'd blame him. "You were the one who agreed to host the banquet, and for your information, I told everyone it wasn't true. But if it is, you'd better tell me, because I don't relish looking like a fool in front of your little friends!"

"Looking like a fool? Did you just say that I was going to make YOU look like a fool? Who do you think you are, you JERK!"

No time in recent memory had Neji felt so offended, and he decided she should know. "You're being a bitch," he told her.

He probably should have expected what followed as she stormed up to him, or at least had enough ninja instinct to dodge her hand on its way to his cheek. The loud smacking sound rang through his ears, and he could feel a stinging welt raise. For a moment, he felt the irrational urge to smack her back, but he held back, settling for glaring at her instead. "You didn't exactly just prove me wrong."

"You ruined my LIFE!" she shouted, entire body trembling with anger.

Neji snorted, forcing his anger down. "I don't know what you're talking about, but don't you think you're being a bit melodramatic about it?"

"Melodramatic! I can't even go into town without people giving me nasty looks! All the boys whistle and catcall when I walk by!" she fumed. "Does that make you happy, Neji!"

"Why would that make me happy? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what you did to me in front of half the town, that's what!" she screamed.

"What I--" he cursed himself for being so slow to realize what she was saying, and his stomach felt suddenly and strangely hollow. "But that was months ago!" he protested.

This made her even more enraged, and she clenched her fists as if she meant to strike him. "Did you forget what you said? How you were practically screaming obscenities at me? Calling me a whore, saying I'd sleep with anyone! Do you think people just forget hearing that sort of thing?"

Shaking his head, Neji tried to recall his exact words, but he found only a jumble of emotion as the scene from the sweets shop came back to him. He'd felt so horribly unwell that morning, still recovering from the events of the night before, and that same feeling came back to him now. The feeling that he'd just been wronged, dishonored, violated.

"I wasn't myself that day..." he murmured, running his hands up his arms as a sudden chill ran through him.

"Yeah, well how do you think I feel, Neji? Thanks to all the gossip, I haven't been myself for nearly six months!" she screamed.

"It wasn't meant for you," he said, mouth dry and tongue thick.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she demanded. When he didn't respond, she asked again, louder this time.

But Neji turned away from her, the sickening feeling overpowering him, and he realized that what he'd done to Tenten may have been even worse than what his uncle had done. In Neji's case, he could just push the memories back, pretend it never happened. If he awoke every few nights in a cold sweat, his curse seal throbbing and fear constricting his throat, he could take a few deep breaths and tell himself it was all just a dream, that it was over, he was safe, and it would never happen again.

But Tenten couldn't. Every time she left the house, she was reminded of it, and Neji felt as though in some way, Tenten had been raped as well. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, refusing to give in to the panic that gripped him at the thought that he could have done something so horrific without even knowing it. Did Hiashi realize what he'd done either?

"Neji," he heard Tenten ask in a quiet voice, all traces of anger vanished, "why did you say it?"

But he shook his head, knowing he couldn't tell her. "Don't think I'm proud of what I did."

Tenten's feet shifted on the ground beside him. "It was like a nightmare, Neji... I didn't think I could ever face you again. I just... I wished I was dead... And do you want to know what the worst part is? The most horrible, agonizing part of this whole thing?"

Neji just looked at her, already knowing what she was going to say.

"It's that I still love you," she told him, smiling weakly. "You ruined everything, and I still wish you'd take me back..."

Turning his eyes to the ground, Neji said in a low voice, "You know I can't do that, Tenten."

"I know that, Neji," he heard her say, "But that doesn't mean I understand it!"

"It's not easy for me either." An uncomfortable silence passed between them, and Neji shifted uneasily, not sure what would follow.

"Hyuuga Neji," his teammate eventually said, smiling bitterly, "you are the most selfish person I've ever met."

Neji didn't like it. He wasn't selfish, he WASN'T, and it hurt that she'd say something like that, that she had no idea how he actually felt about anything. But what was he supposed to do, tell her? Talk about his feelings? What was he, a girl?

"I'll fix things, Tenten." But why did he say that? What did it even mean, "fix things"? He couldn't stand how her words stung, how guilty they made him feel for not apologizing earlier, for not realizing what she was going through. And besides, what else could he say? Honor demanded that he right his wrongs.

Tenten started to protest when she saw the look in his eyes, but Neji shook his head. "I'll think of nothing else until I do. I swear it, Tenten. I'm not selfish. I'll fix this."

She shook her head and turned away, walking back to her training dummy. "I wish I could believe you."

XXXXX

"Do you think I'm selfish?"

"Why would I think that, Niisan?"

Neji frowned, kissing the daintily-curved instep of the foot he was massaging. "Someone told me I was."

Hinata shook her head, giggling adorably when he found the ticklish spot. "You're the least selfish person I've ever met. Maybe not the most... open... but..." she shrugged, wiggling her nicely-shaped toes. "I think whoever said it must not know you at all."

Neji sighed at the flawless accuracy of his cousin's words. "If everyone were as sensible as you, Hina-chan, the world would be a perfect place."


	17. 17

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: Wow, emotional Neji is so super hard to write! The first half of this chapter took seriously forever-- I thought I'd never finish. Luckily though, next chapter's almost done! If you'd like to read a lemon about the end of this chapter (you'll know what I mean when you get there!), check out "Waiting is the Hardest Part" on the adult fanfiction site (my profile has a link) or let me know in a review that you'd like it, and I'll send it to you. Even as I reread it, I beg for Neji not to do it!

CHAPTER 16

All Neji could think the next evening as he walked the streets of Konoha, desperate for any hint of a solution to his problems, was that this was not happening.

Last night, lying in the damp, serenely contented afterglow with her body draped across his, he'd told Hinata about his talk with Tenten at the training grounds. He'd left out his own involvement with the cause of her predicament, of course.

He'd liked the way his cousin had reacted, saying how sweet he was to help her, how considerate for others' feelings. Her words making him feel warm and peaceful, he'd told her that it wasn't at all true, that she was the sweet one, the understanding one, the breathtakingly beautiful one, and that in the whole world, he couldn't hope to find a girl more perfect than she was.

Her shock was only fitting, since he'd never said anything like this before in his life and wasn't even sure what had coaxed it out of his mouth. Maybe it had been waiting there all along, brought out by the easy comfort he felt with her tonight. But after a few minutes of strangely heavy silence, Hinata's response had stunned him.

"I can't do this anymore, Niisan."

He shook his head, sliding his fingertips around her small, delicate hand, thinking he must have misheard. "I don't understand."

"It's not right. I..." she told him in a small voice. "I like this too much, Niisan."

"Hina-chan..."

She sat up, pulling his arm off her, a concerned look on her face. "And when you say things like that, calling me that name, I think you likeit too much, too..."

"But isn't it good that we both enjoy it? I do my best to make sure you're always pleased," he insisted. Was this his fault for opening his mouth, for revealing his emotions?

"I know. It's more than I ever imagined it would be, but..." she slid her feet off the edge of his bed, turning her back to him. He followed, running his hand across the smooth, hot skin of her back. "It's... starting to scare me now. Because I... can't see it anymore..."

Neji leaned in, placing soft kisses along the exposed ridges of her spine as he contemplated how to talk her out of this foolishness. "See what?"

She turned, taking his hand in hers, not meeting his eyes. "His face," she whispered. "Whenever I used to close my eyes, I saw him there, smiling at me, his big blue eyes laughing, but... now I don't."

Pressing his eyes shut, Neji pleaded silently for her to stop. Because if she said any more, he wouldn't be able to forget it. He wouldn't be able to push it to the back of his mind when they were together, to pretend she was thinking of him when he touched her instead of dreaming of Naruto...

"He's been gone training for so long, and he probably never even thinks of me, but... I feel like I'm betraying him, Niisan. Like I'm betraying my love for him."

Neji shook his head, turning Hinata's face toward his so that their eyes met. "But what about my love for you? And what about your promise and... your father? Please reconsider, cousin! You don't even know if he'll ever come back!"

He'd hoped she'd lower her eyes, taking everything back to please him, as she once would have. But she didn't. "I'll talk to father. I'll tell him you're mine and he can't touch you. That if he does, I'll tell everyone. I have to be true to myself. I have to follow my Nindo."

Neji shook his head, reaching out to her as she gathered her clothes. The moonlight lit her face like that of an angel as he gazed at her through parted fingers. "...but I love you..." he murmured.

She smiled sadly back at him. "I love you too, Neji-niisan, just... just not like that... I'm sorry, I... thought you knew."

And with that, she went, sliding the door shut after her and leaving him alone in the cold silence of his bedroom. It was all like a terrible nightmare you couldn't wake up from, even though you knew it was only a dream. Any moment, he expected to be jolted awake, sheets drenched in cold sweat. But it never happened.

This morning's mission, which he'd completed in a semi somnolent daze, had been miserably hot, and the evening was an unseasonably warm one, making Neji sweat beneath his bandages. Walking through town, he found a larger than average crowd gathered for dinner at the various small restaurants in the area, probably because it was simply too warm to cook.

All the carefree, happy diners should have put him at ease, but instead they made him feel even worse. After all, this was the place the ordeal with Tenten had occurred, and he didn't particularly revel in the memories it brought back or the work he'd have to go through to correct his error. He'd given his word that he'd help Tenten, but how would he do it?

It seemed impossible to make everyone change their opinion, especially with such juicy gossip involved. Realizing he was pacing anxiously and concerned citizens had started staring, Neji came to a halt outside a ramen stand, backing up against a post in an half-hearted effort to make himself look like he belonged there. He wished he'd kept his mouth shut yesterday at the training ground, ignored her when she'd called him selfish. Because though he'd made her his responsibility, she wasn't the one he was actually concerned with.

He couldn't let Hinata end it. He wouldn't give her up. He'd dreamed of what it would be like to have her as his own, to call her his wife. He'd imagined the loving kisses he'd receive from her when he returned home from a long, hard mission. He could picture their smiling children running to greet him, little hands upraised and adorable faces bright and unmarred by a hideous seal burned across their foreheads.

He had to have her, Naruto be damned. He'd gone though too much, gotten himself too involved to see it end now. She had everything he was looking for: kindness, intelligence, tolerance, and strength. She was beautiful inside and out, touching his heart in a way no one else ever had. Not to mention she had the most amazing set of breasts on the planet. Just thinking about them made him ache, the humid warmth of the night, so much like her embrace, even more noticeable against his tingling skin.

Neji sighed heavily at the absurdity of it all. He needed to win over her heart, and all he could think of was her body drenched in sweat beneath him. Would Fate never do him any favors?

Basking in quasi-defeated misery enhanced by an uncomfortable level of arousal, Neji was suddenly jerked out of his reverie when he saw someone approaching. He stiffened for a moment before he saw the telltale blonde ponytails and noted who it was: Temari of the Sand. She'd been made a Chuunin at the same time he had and was often in Konoha on account of the new alliance with Suna, though he'd never fought her personally or had much occasion to speak with her.

He found it strange that she wasn't carrying her fan, but then her cheeks were flushed and her smile inviting, and she seemed not at all in the mood for fighting. He wondered if it was some sort of act.

"Warm night, huh?" she asked as she slid in beside him, throwing him an oddly heated gaze through half-lidded blue-green eyes.

"Hn." No. Not now. He had to work through his problems. What about his training? That and it was distracting fantasizing about his Hinata naked while another girl-- and a rather enticingly curvaceous one at that-- stood nearby. If only it were his cousin standing there, eyelids heavy and palely glowing skin covered by a fine sheen of sweat...

Damn, he wished this girl would leave!

Instead of leaving though, she drew a hand across her sweaty chest, running her slick pink tongue over her bottom lip. "Nights like this..." she said, tilting her head back sensually as she shifted her hips, "make me so hot."

Neji swallowed. This wasn't good. At all.

"You wanna know what else makes me hot?"

Oh god.

Grinning wickedly, she jerked with her chin and started away from him. "C'mon. I'll show you."

Watching her hips sway beneath the tight purple fabric of her uniform with only a blurry realization of what was happening, he followed her. A few blocks over, she led him down a deserted alley where the only light was a pale reflection of neon signs off the main road. Away from the prying eyes of the villagers, she leaned back against a broken brick wall, sent him a wanton gaze as she tilted her head back, and spread her thighs.

He wasn't sure he was going to do it until she untied her outer halter top with sweaty fingers, and her breasts fell loose beneath the gauzy material of her shirt. Seeing the hard, dark nipples pressing through the wetly clinging fabric, he knew he couldn't stop himself.

Pressing her hard against the wall, her thigh thrown around his waist and tongue plunging wetly into his ear, he fucked her, a girl he neither knew nor cared about, without a moment's hesitation. The pain he'd caused Tenten and the love he felt for Hinata flashing like lightning through his mind as he thrust into her, he felt as though he was betraying everything he believed in and everyone who'd ever believed in him.

He wondered if it even mattered anymore.


	18. 18

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: Though I'm thoroughly satisfied with it, I sense that some people are going to have serious issues with the upcoming turn of events. I feel like such a drama queen! I've been planning this from the beginning though, and if it makes you feel any better, Neji certainly isn't thrilled about it either. And for the record, I don't have a flipping clue what Gai-sensei is talking about. Feel free to make something up!

CHAPTER 17

"So let me get this straight. After you left here, you somehow managed to get everyone in town believing your teammate, who's in love with you, is a whore. Then, though you swore you'd never touch her, you fell passionately in love with your cousin, but she's only sleeping with you to keep you from your uncle and just told you she's in love with someone else. On top of all this, some Sand girl you just banged in an alley left a bite on your neck so deep you'll be explaining it for weeks. So now your task is to convince the whole village of your teammate's integrity, keep yourself from ever being alone in your uncle's presence again, and come up with some plausible way to account for the Love Bite from Hell. And all you really want is Hinata back in your bed. Is that about right?"

Neji scowled, fingers pressing against the still-bleeding wound on his neck. "Yes. Fix it."

He'd never understood the woman's sense of humor. Or anyone's sense of humor, really. But he was fairly sure this wasn't funny, and he felt undeniably perplexed when she burst into loud peals of laughter. He looked on in irritation as she clutched her stomach beneath her silky blue dress, gleeful tears running down her elegantly reddened cheeks.

"This is serious!" he told her finally, feeling both guilty and annoyed. "I don't know why I keep doing these terrible things!" Sighing, he slouched down in the chair beside the woman's desk as she attempted to compose herself, wiping the dark streaks of mascara away as she chuckled quietly.

At length, she replied, "We all have a weakness, Neji. It seems this is yours."

Fidgeting with the pages of an open journal, he muttered, "What a shitty weakness."

He rolled his eyes as she began laughing again, but she caught herself and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing a kiss onto his cheek. "I'm afraid this is something you have to deal with yourself. I know hundreds of ways to get someone to undress, but very few to get them not to."

"But why does it have to be so complicated?" he demanded, "If it were just sex, like with you, I'd be fine. It's all this about ... relationships and... feelings... none of it makes any sense!"

She hugged him tighter, her eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, as he ran his finger aimlessly down a long column of numbers. "It's all part of growing up," she said. "You need to decide for yourself what's best, especially after the girl tonight. How much do you really love Hinata if you can do something like that? And is it really right when she's so closely related to you? You can't have everything, you know."

Frowning, Neji sighed, sure that if Fate weren't against him, he could. "What is all this, anyway?" he asked motioning toward the book.

Reaching over to flip a page, she told him, "That's the accounts book. The letters here are girls' initials. They pay rent on the rooms plus a per-customer premium."

Neji shook his head as he came to the last recorded figure. "But that's a small fortune!"

She pulled his hand away and eased the book shut, sliding it into its place on the nearby bookshelf. "Business is good."

Crossing his arms, Neji scowled, neck stinging. "Someone should report you to the Hokage. No good could ever come of a place like this, or people like you."

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" she snapped. He couldn't identify the look in her eyes, but it was anything but friendly. "Would you like to know where I'd be if I hadn't come here? What I'd be doing?"

"Not particularly."

"When I was fourteen, my grandfather en--"

"I said I didn't want to hear."

Her hand came down with a sharp crack on the edge of the desk. "You know, Neji, to look at you, one would think you'd be just like your father, a good and decent man. You look so much like he did at your age. But on the inside, you're nothing but a selfish brat."

"I am NOT selfish!" Neji fumed as he jumped from his chair, mortified by the reference to his father and infuriated that someone else had labeled him with the term. "I'm NOT! I'm just more important than other people!"

They stood in silence for several moments before the woman shook her head, a sad look on her face before she turned to gaze out her window. "I'm sorry things turned out this way with you. Your father was a great man, Neji. I loved him with all my heart."

Neji was taken aback. "What?"

"I loved him. Madly. Heart-wrenchingly. I suppose in a way, I still do. Maybe that's why I'm so hard on you," she shrugged. "That and the fact that you're an egotistical little prick."

"Stop insulting me!"

"After his training, I asked him to come back. Not as a customer, mind you."

"Don't tell lies about my father!" Neji accused, "He'd never have done something like that!"

"I wouldn't tell you anything I didn't think you needed to know. But he said something that might help you with your girl problems."

Neji crossed his arms and glared at the floor. "Fine."

"You know he was trained just as you were, but most often by a man." Though Neji had presumed this, he still flinched, but she continued without pause. "I never asked him about it, and he never complained about his duties, not once. In fact, he never even mentioned his other training or whether he ever made use of it, though we both know the truth."

Neji swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Please don't talk about this."

She nodded, hand gently touching his shoulder. "I know. But you see, I know he did use the training I gave him. He told me."

"What does this have to do with me getting Hinata back? I don't care about the rest."

"Neji..." she said with a sigh, "If I'd thought this would happen, I'd never have agreed to train you. I know you think you want to be with her, but it's best that she have someone else."

He frowned. This wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"I don't know quite how to tell you this Neji, but Hinata... may not be your cousin..."

Baffled, Neji could only gape. "Of course she is! What are you talking about? If she weren't my cousin, she wouldn't have the byakugan!"

"I'm not saying..." she faltered, shaking her head. "You know both your uncle and your father were active jounin before Hiashi became head of the family. They were both gone on missions frequently. Shortly after your birth, your uncle was away for some time, and your aunt..."

Eyes wide, Neji shook his head in disbelief. "...you're lying..."

"Neji, those who marry into the Main House are also entitled to its... benefits..."

"No. Don't say things like that!"

"Of course, no one could ever know either way, since your father and uncle were identical twins, and genetically, Hinata is--"

"No, No, NO!" Neji shouted, fists clenched. "You can't say things like this! You can't lie like this, telling me things that aren't right! You CAN'T!"

"Please calm down. Hiashi has no idea, and--"

"Calm down? You tell me something like this about the woman I love, and you tell me to CALM DOWN!"

"Neji! If you don't lower your voice--"

"You think she's my sister? My SISTER!"

"Neji--"

"But I'm going to marry her! She can't be my sister! You're LYING!"

"I'm sorry, I truly am," she soothed. "It's just something he told me. It may or may not be true, even he wasn't entirely sure, but... you can't marry her, Neji... "

Suddenly, it was just too much to take, and Neji slid down to the ground, clutching his ears to block her out, to shut out the truth, as he heard himself shout over and over, "No, No, NO, NO!"

Still shouting, Neji heard pounding on the door and felt strong hands on his shoulders, but it all seemed very far away and unimportant. His head felt thick, almost like he was underwater, like he was drowning, and the world darkened around him.

Hinata was all that mattered to him now. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it, without her shining eyes and sweet laughter, her soft hands and warm kiss. He'd have done anything to have her as his and only his. It couldn't be true!

He dimly felt himself being lifted, his head lolling back like a newborn's. Suddenly, he felt a swift smack to his back, and he gasped, barely having time to recover before the hand struck him again, even harder this time, and he let out a startled little "Ah!"

Pulling his head forward as he struggled hazily to extricate himself from the firm grasp he was being held in, Neji's eyes came to focus, and he saw only one thing: eyebrows.

Blinking, he backed up slightly, tottering a little, to see a concerned Gai-sensei bent down, his hand gripping Neji's shoulder. "Neji! Speak to me!"

It took Neji a moment to realize exactly what was happening along with the fact that his sensei was minus his ninja vest and had his green bodysuit pulled halfway off one shoulder. It wasn't a particularly pleasant sight.

"Ah, the complexities of youth!" his flamboyant sensei declared, one hand striking Neji's back, though not quite so hard that it brought tears to his eyes this time. "The lessons we must learn!"

Neji scowled and pressed his palm over Temari's bite, hardly in the mood for another lecture on the Springtime of Life. "Shouldn't you be... running laps around the village or... climbing a tree upside down or something?"

Gai gazed at him as if Neji had just said the most brilliant thing ever. "Climbing a tree upside down! It's perfect!"

Neji groaned.

"However!" Gai declared, pulling his student closer, "I think you and I need to have a little talk. A talk about," he gave a thumbs-up, "LOVE!"

No. Not that.

"I understand your frustration, Neji! This sort of thing can be terribly embarrassing, especially for someone so youthful!" Gai announced.

Oh, what the hell was he talking about...?

"I will tell you," Gai leaned closer and lowered his voice, expression conspiratorial, "that most men have this problem at some point in their lives. Even I, the stunning example of manhood that I am, was once afflicted!"

Neji closed his eyes. "You always misunderstand everything."

"Ah!" Gai laughed, hand rubbing at the back of his neck, "Is that so?"

Neji sighed, sagging against his sensei, feeling oddly comforted by his presence. When big arms came around his back, he didn't push away but allowed himself to be held, leaning his forehead against Gai's chest and feeling very young and vulnerable. He stayed there for some time, steadying himself against the only person in his life who never demanded anything of him but what he was. And for whatever reason, as wrong and Lee-like as it was, the world somehow seemed like a better place.

"Sensei... I know we don't see eye-to-eye and you're terribly embarrassing and it's really disturbing how you and Lee dress alike and cry all the time, but..." Neji mumbled against his chest, "I'm glad you're my sensei."

Gai tugged him closer, patting his back gracelessly. "Don't worry another second, Neji. Nowadays, they have pills for this sort of thing!"

Neji sighed and wrapped his arms around his sensei, wishing it were really that simple.


	19. 19

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: Wow, nobody freaked about last chapter! And interestingly enough, some people think Neji should get back with Hinata, even though she's quite possibly his sister... we'll see! So Neji's worse than Itachi, eh? Maybe. Maybe not. Thanks for all the excellent reviews (they make me giggle), and sorry for taking so damn long to post this-- I do have several very good excuses though, the first being that I lost my job, the second being that I moved, the third being that I now have MONO! Blergh! No kisses for me!

CHAPTER 18

"Tenten! Tenten!"

Grabbing another pebble, Neji tossed it through her open second-story window. His Byakugan saw it plink gently off her cheek, and he hissed her name once more, as loudly as he dared at this time of night.

"Who is it?" she mumbled, blinking sleepy eyes at her empty room.

"It's Neji," he whispered, his hands cupped around his mouth to make the sound travel. "Come to your window!"

He watched her chakra output increase, flowing through her in a nice, even current, as she sat up and rubbed a patch of dried spit from the corner of her mouth. She smoothed her sleep-mussed hair back as she climbed to her feet, making her way to the window. "What do you want?" she asked, voice thick with sleep, "It's the middle of the night..."

He deactivated the Byakugan when he saw her form appear in the window, silhouetted by the glow of a full moon. "We need to talk," he told her, thinking offhandedly that she looked almost pretty. "Let me come up."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Neji... I can't-- holy shit, what're you wearing?"

"My clothes were wet," he said in a low voice, forcibly not looking down at his current attire.

"So you decided to wear THAT!" she squeaked.

"Shh! Tenten!" he hissed, not wanting to wake the whole street, "I didn't have any choice!"

"But, but..." she squirmed uneasily, all traces of drowsiness gone, "Neji... have you LOOKED at yourself?"

Grimacing, Neji pulled at the uncomfortably clinging material that was currently rubbing unnervingly against his thighs, cramping his shoulder blades, and chafing at the bandage on his neck. "It's not like you've never seen green spandex before!"

Tenten gaped.

"I'm coming up," he announced, gathering his chakra for the leap.

When he landed on her sill, Tenten backed toward her futon, hands raised and a look of intense disbelief on her face. "Please tell me you haven't decided to wear that thing on a permanent basis. Because even if you don't have the eyebrows, it's--"

"I told you I didn't have any choice!" he said, pulling her window shut behind him. "My clothes were wet, and Gai-sensei loaned it to me! He doesn't own anything else!"

"How did your clothes get wet?" she asked, still looking highly apprehensive. "It hasn't rained."

Neji scowled. "I wore them in sensei's shower."

Tenten blinked.

Too exhausted to come up with a plausible explanation (if such a thing were even possible given the circumstances), the best he could do was, "First it was really incredibly hot out, and then this woman made me terribly upset, and after that Gai-sensei hit me and took me to his place for medication, and--"

"Are you drunk?" Tenten asked.

Neji sighed, slumping down onto her bed mat, and wished he were.

"...because you're acting really weird." Tenten sat down lightly next to him, looking concerned. Neji shook his throbbing head as she fiddled with the hem of her bedclothes nervously. "Um, Neji? Gai-sensei didn't... ah... do anything... strange to you... did he?"

Neji stifled an overly-knowing groan. "He's not like that."

Tenten shrugged, looking unconvinced. "If you say so."

Turning his gaze to a small scroll hanging beside her window that bore the kanji for "strength," Neji took a deep breath, his lungs stiff at the effort. His entire being felt open and raw, as if his soul had been scraped to the core with a dull kunai. But he had to go on.

"Gai-sensei says the first step is admitting you have a problem," he mumbled to himself.

He felt Tenten shift beside him. "What?"

"Nothing," he said quietly. Swallowing heavily, he added, "But... I think there's something... maybe... " he paused, his chest feeling unnaturally tight. "I might have a... problem..."

"Yeah," she answered, giving him an odd look, "you're wearing a hideous green spandex bodysuit."

Neji sighed sadly and shook his head, feeling grossly misunderstood. "Other than that."

Tenten giggled.

"It's just that lately..." he sighed, turning his gaze down to his knees, "women keep throwing themselves at me," he told her, too worn-out to explain. "And I... don't know what to do about it."

"Yeah, that must be awful, Neji," she told him, sounding annoyed. "However do you cope?"

He frowned at her sarcasm and yanked at his chafing neckline again, silently cursing Temari, himself, and the world in general. "No, you don't understand. I hate it. I wish I'd never had sex with anyone, ever. I never even wanted to in the first place, but--"

"Get out."

Neji blinked up at her, feeling cruelly betrayed. "But I--"

"No. This is not happening," Tenten announced, hands on her hips as she glared across at him. "The Chuunin Exams start tomorrow, and I am not missing an entire night's sleep because you want to make yourself feel better for publicly humiliating me, so--"

"That's not what this is about!" he insisted.

"Then what IS it about?" she demanded, "Why did you even come here!" She looked more tired than angry though.

Laying back against Tenten's bed mat, hands folded across his stomach, Neji stared uninterestedly at a water stain on her far wall. "I don't know. I just felt like I should."

He felt her lay down beside him, her shoulder brushing his. After a few moments, she said, more calmly now, "I don't get it."

Neji sighed. This was miserable.

There was nothing he wouldn't give to be with Hinata right now. She'd understand what he meant. She'd soothe him and fall asleep curled in his arms, soft skin warm against him, and the world would be right again.

But he couldn't have that anymore, not with what he knew now. He'd never feel that calm comfort, that feeling of oneness, of peace. He couldn't turn back time. Fate had dictated another path, and he had no choice but to follow the road ahead of him.

And there was no way he could go home tonight.

Closing his eyes, Tenten's bed soft against his back, he told her, "There are just some things you can't undo, no matter how much you want to."

"Like what?" she asked, turning onto her side and resting a hand on his shoulder.

Like falling in love with my own sister. "I don't know."

Tenten pondered this for some time, taking a strand of Neji's slightly damp hair and twisting it gently between her fingers. "Yeah."

They lay in silence for several long minutes, the sound of their breathing filling the room, Tenten's callused fingers trailing slowly across his cheek. "Neji..."

He felt her lean toward him, breath on his cheek. "Don't," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"You don't know what it's like," she murmured, sliding her lips lightly across his jaw line. "Feeling like this..."

Neji turned his head away from her, silently willing her to stop. "I wish that were true," he murmured.

He didn't know why he said it. After all he'd done to keep it a secret, he'd gone and said something like that. Maybe it was because, even with all he'd been through, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. But he immediately wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

As soon as the words left his tongue, he felt Tenten pause, lips inches away, fingers still but warm against his cheek, and he squeezed his eyes shut, silently begging her to silence. She hovered there for some time, her breathing slow. Eventually, he heard her take a deep breath before sliding down to lie beside him on the mattress.

Neji opened his mouth to somehow correct himself, but when nothing came out, he closed it again. He just couldn't deal with it right now, any of it. The only rational thought he could form was that he wished this spandex didn't chafe so damn much.

"Okay," Tenten finally whispered. Her fingers squeezed his shoulder in an oddly soothing way.

Neji sighed and relaxed back onto the mattress. Damn, he was tired.

"But..." Tenten began in a quiet voice, "Neji? Can you do me a favor? Just a little one?"

Neji took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew getting out of that had been far too easy. He was such an idiot. "I'll try."

"You can sleep here tonight if you want, but..." she sighed, "please, just..."

Oh god, thought Neji, here it comes...

"...just don't ever wear that outfit again. Okay? I mean, it just... really creeps me out. Alright?"

It was a testament to his level of fatigue that Neji heard himself laugh, quiet and low in the back of his throat, and when Tenten giggled and hugged him, he felt as though a weight had been lifted from him. He wondered briefly if this was what friendship was.

So with his head heavy, neck still throbbing, and teammate curled beside him, he finally drifted off to sleep in his clingy green spandex. After the day he'd had, he could've hoped for no better.


	20. 20

Caged 

Persepolis130

Notes: Sorry for the nightmares about Neji in spandex, but just be thankful you're not in Tenten's place! Anyway, this here is officially the last chapter, so I hope you like it!

CHAPTER 19

All things considered, the next few days passed relatively uneventfully. Gai was too worried about Lee and Tenten's progress in the Exams to concern himself overly with Neji, and since he stayed well away from the exam site and anything relating to it, Neji managed to avoid Temari as well. He also saw little of his uncle, and when he did, their exchanges were nothing but formal and appropriate. Neji was left to assume that Hinata had, indeed, spoken to the man and couldn't help but feel relieved and grateful to her.

Despite all this, or maybe because of it, the days seemed to stretch on endlessly. With nothing worthwhile to do, Neji's mind ran in circles, one thought chasing another like an idiot dog chasing its tail.

He wished he knew what he wanted; such constant indecision was beginning to drive him mad. He knew it was wrong to want Hinata back, to want to be with someone who didn't want him. And to love his own sister… it was unthinkable. But he couldn't make himself stop. It wasn't as if he could just flip a switch and suddenly not care anymore, as much as he wished he could.

So he trained, working himself to exhaustion and stumbling home with his eyes half-open to a night of restless tossing and turning. He requested yet another mission, any mission, even D-rank, he didn't care. Anything to keep his mind off things, he'd do it. Hell, he even bought a girlie mag.

It sometimes worked.

Other times it left him feeling sick and empty, staring down incredulously with bleary eyes at his sticky fingers as if they belonged to someone else.

So on the third day as the preliminaries drew to a close, his heart beating hard in his chest and tongue thick in his mouth, Neji couldn't even pretend he was waiting outside the training complex to see how his own team had fared. When the doors were finally thrown open, he barely noticed the enormous grin on Tenten's sweaty face or Lee's tired but exuberant bouncing, hooting, and fist raising.

The only thing he truly saw was Hinata, limping, jacket torn, dirt smeared across her pale cheek, and eyes sparkling like the surface of sun-lit water. A sense of great pride welled up inside him, and Neji blinked as he felt his eyes begin to sting. And he realized he didn't care.

It didn't matter who she was, whether she thought she wanted to be with him or not, he had to have her. There was no way around it. His cousin, his sister, his own daughter, it made no difference.

"Hinata-sama."

"Nii-san…" she seemed startled, and he suddenly realized how close he was to her, close enough to touch, though he hadn't felt his feet move.

"You've done well," he murmured, feeling his breath hitch when she looked up at him, catching his eyes with hers. He thought at that moment that she'd never looked so beautiful before. It was all he could do not to take her right there, onlookers be damned.

Hinata seemed not to notice this though, only nodding a respectful thank you and smiling in that soft way of hers. "Um… now that I made it, I was thinking… that you could maybe help with my training for the finals. If you have the time…"

And there he saw it. His chance, while it was still fresh in her memory, to convince her that she belonged with him. That he could be what she wanted. That their destinies were entwined. That she didn't need Naruto and never would.

"Hinata-sama, I would be--"

And suddenly he felt Tenten's arms around him, her sweaty cheek pressed to his. "Actually, he already promised to help me and Lee, so I'm sure he wouldn't have time. Right, Neji?"

For a moment, he stood in open-mouthed shock at the statement. When had he ever promised such a thing? And why was she TOUCHING him? But then Tenten turned to face him, and he saw the look on her face. He felt something hard grind against the pit of his stomach.

"Really, Neji? You're going to help us!" Lee, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, turned fiery eyes and clenched fists to his teammate. "Is it true?"

Neji just stared, jaw slack, slowly turning his gaze from Lee, to Hinata, to Lee, and then back to Hinata again as he felt Tenten's arms tighten around his chest.

This was not happening.

"It's alright, nii-san. I'm sure father will help me," Neji heard his cousin say quietly. And then he watched helplessly as the silver-eyed girl smiled, waved, and trotted off to catch up with Kiba. The boy grinned fiercely and put an arm around both her and Shino as they walked away.

"Come on, Neji," Tenten said quietly. When he didn't respond, his feet stuck to the ground where he stood, Tenten took his hand and led him away. Looking back over his shoulder, Neji watched as Hinata disappeared behind him.

It was a strange feeling, walking away from the one person he loved on this earth besides himself while holding someone else's hand. Someone who'd just hurt him on purpose. He felt something harden inside of him, and he wanted to hate Tenten for it. But really, what did it even matter?

Hinata, his cousin, sister, lover, whoever she was, could never be his, and he knew it. He was walking away from her, and he would never have her again. He was alone now, back to how he'd always been, as if none of it had ever happened. The choice had been made for him, as had so many others in his life. It was fate. And it hurt like hell. But somehow, through the pain that wrenched his heart, he found that he really just felt…

Relieved.

Because it was over. It was fate, and despite what Naruto had said to him, what his father had written, what he'd always wanted desperately to believe, how could one really fight fate? Better to resign himself to it than worry about what could've been. After all, hadn't it just been proven that it was the only real option?

"Tenten…" he said in a quiet voice as the sounds of the others faded behind them, "thank you."

"Hey, no problem," she smiled, maybe a little slyly, "What're friends for?"

Neji frowned, glancing down at their joined hands. "Are we friends then?"

Tenten shrugged. "Don't you want to be?"

Neji wasn't quite sure how to answer. He'd never had a friend before, but what she'd just done didn't seem so friendly. Finally, he shrugged. "Alright."

"Great!" Tenten pronounced and let go of his hand, turning to walk backwards in front of him with her hands clasped behind her. "Then we can go out sometimes, and if anyone says anything indecent about me, you can beat the crap out of them! That way, you can keep your promise to avenge my honor AND get some extra training in! It'll be fun, right?"

Neji blinked several times before clearing his throat and admitting, "Yes. Very." Why hadn't HE thought of something like that? It was so simple…

"Good!" Tenten proclaimed. "Now buy me dinner-- I'm starved!-- and I'll tell you all about the Exam. You won't BELIEVE where Lee hid our Earth scroll..."

And just like that it was done. They were friends. It felt nice, calming somehow, to have someone who cared about him more than just on the battlefield, expecting only his friendship in return. A friend was someone important, to be protected, cherished. Walking beside Tenten, he saw her in a new light. And Neji couldn't help but wonder, as she chatted on and he ignored her, when it would be proper to ask about friends with benefits.

After all he'd been through, he damn well hoped it was soon.

XXXXX END XXXXX

What, you thought he'd changed? lol

Anyway that's it! Comments, requests, virgin sacrifices for the Neji god? Thanks for reading, and as always, feedback is HOT.


End file.
